


FFXIV and Dissidia: Knights of Ishgard

by Kokirigirl19



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romance, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokirigirl19/pseuds/Kokirigirl19
Summary: Saoirse is no stranger to conquering dungeons & toppling Primals, but falling in love is another matter. After many nights in Ishgard, Saoirse finds herself enamored with the Azure Dragoon, Estinien, but her feelings threaten to unravel the group with Ser Aymeric and Lord Haurchefant also vying for her attention.Before anyone's feelings can truly settle, the lot is transported far from Eorzea and straight into the middle of a war among gods where Saoirse and the others encounter warriors of both dark and light unlike any they have ever seen.





	1. Sohm Al

The Myath hadn't proved to be difficult, but as the structure around them collapsed, Saoirse and Estinien found themselves separated from the rest of the party. Saoirse was certain that Alphinaud and the others would manage until they could reconvene, but she wasn't so sure about herself. She'd conquered dozens of dungeons, defeated Primals the size of nightmares, and taken on hordes of enemies without so much as batting an eye but being alone with Estinien was another beast entirely. Or at least...it was now. Now that she understood her feelings.

She wasn't quite sure when it happened exactly, but at some point, during their time together, she fell for him. She questioned it at first, unsure of how she could possibly love anyone so infuriating, but soon she realized that he only irritated her because she cared, and truthfully, she appreciated their bickering. He challenged her in ways others failed to. He respected her role as the Warrior of Light, but he didn't put her on a pedestal like so many others did. He called her on her mistakes. He teased her relentlessly and didn't blindly follow everything she said...and at times, though rare as they were, he was kind. It was a vulnerability he showed few, but he let her in and that touched her. Since realizing how she felt; however, she struggled to be around him. She found herself lost in thought, nervous, or over analyzing every word, every action. At least with the others around there was buffer between them. She could focus.

"Hey, are you listening?" Estinien flicked Saoirse's forehead, snapping her back to reality.

"Ow." She rubbed the tender skin just beneath her bangs. "I'm listening, I'm listening."

"Then hurry up. Should we follow our current path, then we can rendezvous with the others on the other side." Estinien grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "But should we continue at your pace it will be a new Astral Era by then."

Saoirse yanked her arm back and crossed them over her chest. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not a child, I don't need you to hold my hand."

"Hmph. May well have fooled me." Estinien shrugged and continued forward. "Do not presume to scream to me then should you fall off the cliffside."

"Please, I know how to walk." Saoirse was too busy turning her nose up at him to notice that Estinien walked around a certain patch of rock and instead of following his path, she stepped right on it. The earth beneath her foot gave way, but before she could plummet to her death Estinien caught her wrist.

He pulled her back up on to the mountainside, but he did not release her once she was on her feet. "I know you are capable of basic motor functions, but you are also maladroit, so no more of your obstinance." His voice was commanding, but there was softness to his eyes beneath his Dragoon armor. "Just do as I ask. Should something befall you while on my watch...I could not live with myself."

Saoirse's face felt hot. She looked at the ground, embarrassed both by her arrogance and her clumsiness. "Fine...lead the way." She let him continue to hold her hand and watched his feet as he led her along. Sure, he could have approached the issue a different way in the beginning that would have made her less likely to reject his help, but that's all he'd wanted...was to help. He just had a weird way of telling her.

Once around the mountainside Estinien released Saoirse's hand. She would need it to cast her spells when they encountered an enemy...and they would. Far more than one. The first few wyrms were easy enough to handle on their own, but as they neared Tioman's location, not only did the number of dragons increase, but more powerful foes appeared. Saoirse wasn't equipped to deal out massive amounts of damage. She was a White Mage, her gifts were in healing, not fighting, but even as gifted as Estinien was, he couldn't take them on alone.

By the time only two dragons remained, Saoirse's stamina was running thin. She was amid casting Stone against a cryodragon when the pyrodragon Estinien had been occupying redirected his attention and turned to attack her.

"Saoirse!" Estinien tossed his lance, driving it through the pyrodragon and cryodragon as he jumped to push Saoirse out of the way of the pyrodragon's blast. He grabbed her and they both tumbled to the ground. Once their bodies came to a stop, Estinien sat back on his heels and looked down at Saoirse who laid with her eyes closed. The right sleeve of her robe was gone, and from the side of her neck all the way down her arm were burn marks. "Saoirse?" Estinien removed his helmet and placed his ear to her chest. Her heart still beat, and her breathing was soft. "Please, Saoirse, open your eyes." He placed his hand to her cheek. "By the Fury...make me not plead further." He waited in anxious silence until she finally moved.

Saoirse's left hand gently touched his and she opened her eyes slowly. "Estinien?" She went to sit up and a sharp sting shot up her right arm.

"Stay still. You are injured." He reached into the pocket of Saoirse's robe startling her. "You keep potions on you, yes?" She nodded and he removed two small vials, one with a soft lilac liquid and the other a bright yellow. He dabbed droplets of the yellow liquid along her burns. "This should help with the pain, until the mega-potion can take full effect."

It was a paralyzing potion. She wouldn't be able to use her right arm for a short period of time, but it wasn't like it was any good to her at the moment anyway. "Thank you."

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah."

Estinien helped her into an upright position before he tore the left sleeve of her robe. He took the second vial and traced her right arm as he had done with first before he used the torn fabric to cover as much of the burns as possible. His eyes met hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, much better now. Thank you." She smiled to reassure him. "If it weren't for you that explosion would have hit me dead on. I was careless, but you saved me...yet again." She laughed as she scratched the back of her head to somehow ease the tension.

"But I did not spare you from harm." Estinien's normally stern features softened and he looked at Saoirse sadly. He gently swept his fingers through her hair, pushing it back off her shoulder. "When you did not respond...I believed I had lost you." Estinien placed his hand to her cheek and leaned in slightly. "I realized then that I—" He paused at the sound of footsteps and quickly distanced himself before Alphinaud and the others rounded the corner.

"Estinien! Saoirse! Are you alright?" Alphinaud ran to their side and Estinien nodded as he grabbed his helmet and rose to his feet.

Saoirse watched as Estinien recounted the events to Alphinaud, but all she could think about was the warmth of Estinien's hand and the gentleness of his voice as he'd spoken to her, but more than anything, she couldn't help but wonder what Estinien would have said had the others not arrived when they did.

But with the moment gone, she feared she'd never know.

After defeating Tioman and returning to Ishgard, Estinien seemed to avoid Saoirse, until he eventually departed for the Churning Mists on his own. She worried she'd upset him with her carelessness back at Sohm Al, or maybe there was something else keeping him from her. Either way, the thought was eating away at her, and the others were beginning to take notice.

Estinien had been gone for several days, and on the morning of his return Saoirse felt especially downhearted. She wanted to be hopeful upon seeing him again, but she feared he would only continue to avoid her until eventually the rift between them was too great. She felt foolish for wanting to be with Estinien when he so evidently had no interest in her. She was on her way to the kitchen when Alphinaud caught her moping.

"Good morning, Saoirse. How are you fairing?"

"Oh, hey, Alphinaud. I'm good. Just gonna grab some breakfast."

Alphinaud caught her wrist as she went to pass him. "Saoirse, pardon me for being brash, but are you certain you are alright? You seem upset as of late. Ever since we returned from Sohm Al your disposition has been...Well, gloomy if I may."

"That obvious?" She gave a half-hearted smile and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to worry the others or lower their spirits by proximity, but she didn't know what to do. She feared being truthful with Estinien about how she felt would only push him further away, but not saying anything only left room for her feelings to grow until they were either returned or crushed. She wasn't sure she could keep waiting. "Alphinaud, I know it's not really your responsibility or anything, but can I be honest with you about something?"

He nodded with a soft smile. "Certainly. We are not just comrades, Saoirse, we are friends. I am here for you, whatever it may be."

"I'm in love with Estinien."

Alphinaud's mouth parted slightly and there was pinkness in his cheeks. "Oh. Well, I..." He seemed at lost for words, but Saoirse didn't blame him. She did just blurt out her feelings with no real lead in.

"I know it's probably a lost cause, but I can't help it." Saoirse sank back against the wall and crouched, tracing the tiles of the floor with her finger. "I want to tell him, but he's been so distant lately that I worry...maybe he already knows and is trying to spare me. Or maybe he doesn't like me at all." She sighed and sat on the floor. "Ever since Sohm Al I have been more confused about how he feels, but I am afraid if I say something and my negative assumptions are correct then I'll ruin everything. Protecting Eorzea is more important, I know that, but what if I'm wrong. What if he cares and he's just waiting for me to say something and we miss our chance?"

Alphinaud knelt before Saoirse and placed his hand on hers. "I cannot say that matters of the heart are really my area of expertise...that may be something for Lord Haurchefant to aid in. That said, I do know this, you have a right to tell Estinien how you feel." Alphinaud smiled and patted Saoirse's hand. "Regardless of the outcome, I have faith that the bonds we have already made will maintain. Estinien is a proud man, but I do believe he cares for you. When we returned from Sohm Al, Estinien seemed truly troubled that you'd come to harm in his care. I know you believe he was avoiding you for other reasons, but I think in truth, he was disappointed in himself and felt undeserving of your time."

"You think so?"

"I do." He nodded and stood, offering Saoirse his hand. "Be honest with Estinien when he returns. The sooner you are, the sooner your heart will know peace."

"Thank you, Alphinaud." Saoirse accepted his hand rose to her feet. "Perhaps you're right." She wanted to believe him. She had to. Hiding her feelings wasn't doing anyone any favors. She had to be honest with him. She had to tell him how she felt. And she was going to...as soon as he returned to Ishgard. She couldn't wait any longer.


	2. Radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant helps Saoirse vie for Estinien's attention.

Saoirse's leporine ears twitched at the sound of familiar footsteps. The metal rhapsody of his armor sent chills dancing along her spine. Suddenly, she regretted waiting for him out in the open. She'd been so sure of herself only moments ago. She went over what she would say to him repeatedly, but as he approached her confidence spiraled. She wasn't ready.

Saoirse shot up from her seat along the stone steps outside of Fortemps Manor and turned to retreat.

"Going somewhere?"

Saoirse froze mid step and looked back. "Oh, Estinien, when did you get there?" She tried to hide her embarrassment behind an awkward smile.

Estinien lifted his chin slightly as he raised his brow. "Don't pretend you couldn't hear me coming…not with those things." Estinien gestured to Saoirse's ears.

She marched toward him in a huff. "Oh, don't even go there." She grabbed the edge of his ear and pulled him down to her level. Even at her height, she was still a foot shorter than him. "'Cause I will fight you."

He looked down at her, his agitation evident in his twitching brow. "I don't recall giving you express permission to touch me."

She hadn't thought about the action, she'd simply reacted to his comment, but now that he'd called attention to it, she felt stupid. Saoirse retracted her hand and her face flushed red. "Sorry, I was just making a point…no pun intended."

Estinien pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have let you flee…spare myself the annoyance."

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because Master Alphinaud said you were looking for me, so I came here instead of reporting to the High Commander. I thought it was matter of importance, but clearly, I was mistaken."

"Wait…you came to see me first?" Saoirse's voice softened and she glanced up at Estinien timidly.

"Yes, because I respect Master Alphinaud's requests."

"Oh."

"Well, out with it." Estinien crossed his arms over his chest. "What nonsense have you brought me here for?"

Saoirse had been hopeful that morning after confiding in Alphinaud, and hearing his perception on the matter, so much so, that she left with the resolve to tell Estinien the truth when he returned to Ishgard from the Churning Mists. But what little light she'd found was swallowed up in Estinien's shadow.

"It's nothing." Saoirse forced herself to smile. "I just wanted to make sure you came back okay. It would seem you have…Better and more bitter than ever I see." Saoirse twirled her index finger around in feigned excitement.

"Stop it." Estinien caught her wrist and leaned in close to her. His gaze was stern and firm like his grasp and it weakened Saoirse's knees. "I can tell when you're lying to me, so tell me the truth before I lose any more of my patience."

Saoirse turned away from him. "That is the truth."

"Saoirse." Estinien used his free hand to force her gaze back to his. "I won't ask again. Either you will tell me, or I'll see to it Master Alphinaud does."

Before Saoirse could respond the door to Fortemps Manor swung open and both her and Estinien glanced to the entryway.

Haurchefant stopped just short of the doorway and blinked in Saoirse's direction as if doing so would correct the image in front of him. He was quick to smile. "Saoirse! There you are! I've been looking for you." He hastened his step to meet her.

"You have?"

"Yes, might you come with me a moment?" He grabbed her free hand in his and Estinien cleared his throat. "Oh, my, Estinien, I didn't see you there."

"Saoirse and I are in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh, well, I hate to interfere, but," Haurchefant paused and removed Estinien's hand from Saoirse's wrist with a wide grin. "You see, this really is a matter of the utmost importance, so perhaps you can resolve your lover's quarrel later?"

Estinien startled, stepped back slightly. "What!? We aren't…That's not…You're as inane as ever!" Estinien turned his back to them. "I've wasted enough time. Do as you please."

Haurchefant laughed as Estinien walked away grumbling to himself. He looked down at Saoirse who was not as amused. "I didn't think I'd see the day when the Azure Dragoon blushed such a fair shade of red."

Saoirse met Haurchefant's gaze. "Estinien? Blushing?"

He nodded. "I only caught a glimpse, but most assuredly his face was flushed when I called him out on his truth. Why do you think he was so quick to run off?"

"I just assumed he was angry about the implication." Saoirse shrugged. "Since he can't stand me."

"On the contrary, Saoirse. Estinien loves you…but it's been some time since he cared for anyone, so he probably hasn't come to recognize it himself yet." Haurchefant placed his hand on Saoirse's shoulder. "He'll come around."

Saoirse wanted to believe him. It was hard not to. Haurchefant's optimism was infectious, but her heart was clouded. "Perhaps." She didn't want to talk about Estinien anymore. What was the point? Any kindness he showed her in the past was likely out of obligation, and she should've have known that from the start. It was time to let it go. She turned to Haurchefant and smiled through her heartache. "Thank you, Haurchefant, but enough about Estinien. You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Oh, that." Haurchefant scratched the back of his head with a smile. "You seemed like you needed the interruption. I didn't actually need anything, but since I'm here, why don't we chat. Come, we'll get hot chocolate." Haurchefant wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Saoirse by the hand and pulled her along.

She needed the distraction, and she enjoyed Haurchefant's company, but she couldn't shake her anxiety about running into Estinien again.

"Hey." Haurchefant leaned across the table and tapped Saoirse on the noes, stirring her from her thoughts. "You seem troubled. Has your mind found it's way back to Ishgard's grandest grump?"

Saoirse nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm terrible company."

"No, no. Think nothing of it. The heart can be our greatest strength and our biggest foe. So, feel as needed." Haurchefant took a sip from his cup. "Perhaps discussing the matter will aid your recovery?"

"I just…Back in Sohm Al, he was different." Saoirse stirred her coco and watched the small whirlpool she'd made as she spoke, "shortly after our battle with Myath we were separated from the others, and in that time, he was kind. Don't get me wrong, he was still stubborn and agitated, but there was a moment…when he looked at me…It was like I was his center…His universe and I were the same…And when his hand touched my cheek and he whispered my name I was sure then, that he felt for me. Beneath all his bravado and indifference. Had Alphinaud and the others not rejoined us then…then maybe…" Saoirse met Haurchefant's gaze and he reached his hand across the table to gently touch hers. "Or perhaps I saw things as I wanted to rather than as they were." She was certain she'd seen it then. If only for a moment, a flicker of Estinien's light embraced her. And yet, there she was.

"We all see it, Saoirse. When your eyes aren't on him, his are on you. That's the truth of it. He watches you, ready to strike any enemy that crosses your path, and not because you are the Warrior of Light…Estinien is not the type to involve himself in matters outside his own desire for vengeance, so your title doesn't mean anything to him. But you do." Haurchefant patted Saoirse's hand. "Tell me, out of curiosity, what happened in Sohm Al just before Estinien revealed his affection?"

"A pyrodragon nearly set me ablaze, but Estinien knocked me out of harms way before slaying the beast himself."

Haurchefant nodded. "I see, so that's it then."

Saoirse looked back at him quizzically.

"Estinien was afraid he'd lose you in that moment, so it forced him to act! If we can make Estinien believe there's a chance he'll miss his opportunity, then he may be willing to swallow his pride." Haurchefant stood from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table in his excitement. "And I know just how to do it!"

Saoirse accompanied Haurchefant back to Fortemps Manor, but he refused to divulge his plan in full. She sat beside him on the plush, red, velvet settee and traced her finger along the design on the wood frame. "I don't see how this is supposed to work if I don't know what we're doing exactly."

"All you have to do is follow my lead, so trust in your knight." He placed his hand on her knee and smiled when she looked his way. "The Lord Commander and Estinien are set to meet with my father shortly, and to do so will require they pass through this very hall. When he does, we shall strike!"

"Strike how? Haurchefant, just tell me what I—"

Haurchefant placed his index finger to her lips. "Shh. Listen, Saoirse, before they arrive, there is one thing I needs tell you." He turned to face her properly. "You are splendid." Haurchefant placed his hand to her cheek. "I have always believed that…you are compassionate, brave, and unquestionably beautiful. When I'm with you, my heart swells with such joy that I fear it may burst." With every word Haurchefant drew closer, his eyelids drifting closed as he neared her. "Eorzea is nothing without you…I am nothing." Haurchefant brushed his lips against hers. He continued to cradle her face in his palm as he gripped her shoulder with his dominant hand and pulled her forward, slowly parting her mouth with his.

Saoirse was surprised by Haurchefant's sudden affection. He'd always been a bit of a flirt, but she thought nothing of it. Before she could return his passion or push him away, the sound of someone clearing their throat forced them a part.

Haurchefant pulled away and looked past Saoirse to the hallway where his father and the others stood. He made sure to note the anger that briefly flickered across Estinien's expression. "Oh, I didn't realize we had an audience."

"Very sorry to interrupt," Alphinaud looked at the floor, as if embarrassed to have witnessed anything. "We weren't sure when it would be a good time to say something…but as things seemed to be escalating…Well."

Haurchefant laughed. "Don't tell me you heard all of that? My, that's a touch embarrassing, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Saoirse's face was hot, a bright pink, and she couldn't bring herself to face the others. She could hardly gather a thought when Haurchefant took her by the hand and lifted her to her feet. "Perhaps we should finish this conversation in private." He pulled her along and smiled at the others as he past them, paying special attention to Estinien whose hands were clenched into fists, shaking at his side. "Don't mind us."

Haurchefant stopped once they were clearly away from the others. He looked down at Saoirse who was lost in thought, trying to piece together what just happened. "Saoirse, are you alright?"

"Was that…" Saoirse slowly lifted her gaze to meet him. "Was that part of your plan?"

He smiled and leaned in close. "Well, if it was, it would appear to be working." He gave a subtle gesture for her to look behind her.

Saoirse glanced over her shoulders to see Estinien storming down the hallway. He grabbed Saoirse by the arm as he passed her and pushed Haurchefant aside. "Out of my way, satyr."

"We were in the middle of something!" Haurchefant called after them.

"Consider us even then!" Estinien didn't look back. He continued his march forward until they were outside the manor. He released Saoirse's wrist and paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"Estinien?"

He said nothing as he backed her against the side wall, pinning her there. "Tell me you love him."

"What?" Saoirse's anxiety melted into confusion.

"Say you love him so I can rid myself of this incessant fever and focus my efforts elsewhere."

"But I…Estinien…I'm not in love with Haurchefant." Before she could admit her own feelings Estinien turned away from her and looked to the sky. She'd never seen him so frustrated that he sacrificed his composure. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder and he caught her wrist.

In one swift motion he had her back against the wall, her wrists pinned on either side of her head with his lips pressed firmly to hers. He kissed her eagerly and let her hands fall to her sides so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her against him, deepening his passion.

Saoirse returned his fire with the same earnest, until they were forced to part for breath. Estinien cupped her face in his hands. "I fear I may be unequipped to care for you properly…I have been set in my ways for a long time, Saoirse and it has made me unkind."

Saoirse shook her head and placed her palms to Estinien's face with a smile. "The only way to melt ice is warmth…Your cold will thaw and the world will see you as I do."

"And how is that?"

"Beneath all your stubbornness and complications is a good man." Saoirse tucked a strand of Estinien's hair back behind his ear. "Your hatred for Nidhogg runs deep, but only because your love for what you lost runs deeper. Your capacity for love is greater than anyone I've ever known."

Estinien diverted his gaze, his embarrassment evident by the color of his face. "When I met you…I finally understood why they called you the Warrior of Light." Estinien looked back at Saoirse and smiled. "You are radiant…and so long as I am able…I will protect that brilliance with my life. Until my own flame flickers out." Estinien wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, cradling her head against his chest. "Because I love you."

Saoirse returned his embrace. "I love you too…"

And in that moment, the glimmer of light that Saoirse had seen back in Sohm Al was blindingly evident…and warm as spring.


	3. Bisect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Saoirse is injured during Estinien's battle with Nidhogg, Aymeric questions whether her and Estinien's relationship is truly to her benefit.

It wasn't long before everyone knew about Saoirse and Estinien's relationship, and the more anyone called attention to it the more embarrassed Saoirse was and the angrier Estinien became. She knew they were only teasing, but Estinien wasn't so forgiving. And to make matters worse, Estinien's opinion on Haurchefant made Saoirse question their friendship.

She'd tried to explain that Haurchefant's actions meant nothing, but Estinien wouldn't hear it.

"I don't care what lies that deviant said to convince you he was innocent, but if he'd wanted to merely spur my jealousy, he could have done so without a confession! I cannot tell you what mad method he's schemed to do it, but he means to have you, so stay away from him," was all he'd say on the matter.

But even Estinien's sour attitude made her happy. He cared enough to be jealous and to endure the others despite the embarrassment. And when they were alone…nothing else mattered.

Saoirse was in the middle of organizing her gear for their journey into The Aery when Estinien entered her chambers.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She set her staff aside and took Estinien by the hand. She worried what this next quest would bring. It was true that he loved her, but Estinien's life was consumed by his want for Nidhogg's end…and she was afraid he'd pursue it even if it meant his death.

"Aye. I've been ready for some time now." He brushed his thumb against the top of her hand. "There's just one final task I must attend to." Estinien sat on the edge of the bed behind him, and guided Saoirse toward him by the hand. He looked up at her and waited for her emerald irises to meet his before leading her gaze to his lap.

Saoirse's face reflected the warmth of her body, but she didn't let her nervousness keep her from him. She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She met his eyes for a moment before looking away. It was too much. He was too much, and she was certain her heart would burn out if it continued at its current pace. "If you have other things to do, don't let me keep you."

Estinien placed his hand to her cheek and forced her to face him. "All that's left is you." He traced the skin of her thigh with his fingertips as he kissed the nape of her neck. "Stay with me tonight."

Saoirse bit her lip to stifle her excitement and she placed her hand on Estinien's before he reached the hem of her skirt. "Estinien, I…this is a little sudden." She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you…but the timing…is everything alright?"

"Impeccably so." He undid the top button of Saoirse's blouse.

"Estinien, stop trying to distract me and talk to me." Saoirse grasped his wandering hands. "You're not telling me something. I can tell because it's unlike you to be slow and sweet."

"Oh, then what am I like?"

"A feral beast." Saoirse smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Is that what you prefer?"

"We're getting off topic!" Saoirse's face flushed red and she diverted her gaze. "You're up to something."

Estinien sighed. "Fine…I suppose what's to come has some bearing on my motives, but it doesn't change my want." He used his index finger and thumb to turn her chin back to him. He brushed her bangs aside and smiled softly. "You are a capable woman with exceptional gifts, and full proud am I to have fought at your side but…Nidhogg is my foe to face, and no matter what befalls us, should I fail…You are not to fight in my place. Even if it means my end."

Saoirse's mouth parted slightly, and she looked at Estinien with a deep sadness. "Is that what this is…one night together just in case it's our last?" She stood and backed away from him. "I won't…I won't stand back and watch you die. We either come back together or we don't come back at all."

"Saoirse, you know that's not an option. Eorzea will see another day without me, but not without you. This is not a request." He cupped her face in his hands. "Nor is this an admission of doubt. Our victory is near certainty, but I won't leave room for regret should my confidence be misguided."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to be absolutely certain you'll live." Saoirse grabbed Estinien by the shoulders and forced him to turn around."If you want to know me…then you'll have to do everything you can to return safely with me to Ishgard." She pushed him toward the door. "There a warm bed will be waiting for you." She swung the door open and gave a final shove.

Estinien dug in his heels before she could push him out and he looked back at her. "You would use our union as a tool to bargain?"

She nodded, a resolute look in her eyes.

"Hmm." He looked away in thought before returning his attention to her with a smile. "Then there is no other path to follow…I will succeed." He kissed the top of her head. "Rest well, Saoirse."

She embraced him a final time, holding a little tighter than normal. She wanted to believe Estinien would return with her at any cost, but she knew in her heart that he'd die there if it meant Nidhogg fell with him.

With the use of Cid's latest airship prototype breaching the howling barrier surrounding The Aery had been a simple enough task, and while facing Nidhogg's followers was certainly troublesome, they'd done so without sustaining any major damage.

Nidhogg no longer had anyone to stand behind. Saoirse used her magic one last time to heal their wounds before facing him. Estinien marched up the steps ahead of her and was first to engage him.

His strikes were effortless with such precision that there was little reason for Saoirse to attack. Instead she focused her magic on protecting Estinien.

Nidhogg was weakened, and Estinien could sense it. He drew back, putting space between them.

Nidhogg seethed but Estinien said nothing. He merely grinned as he greeted Nidhogg with his stolen eye.

Nidhogg roared in fury. "Thou wouldst use mine own eye against me!? Time has done naught to dilute thy kind's depravity. I have not forgotten thee, dragoon. Mine essence claimed thee once…and shall do so again."

Estinien raised his lance unmoved by fear. "No, wyrm. This ends here!" He leaped to deliver a final blow, but as he did a large group of smaller wyrm lying in wait in the surrounding rock appeared and knocked him from the air before he could change his trajectory.

"Estinien!" Saoirse ran to his aid, wielding stone to push back the dragons surrounding him. She knelt beside him. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Saoirse, you must withdraw." He moved her aside. "Now."

She glanced back and saw Nidhogg charged and ready to attack. She quickly stood in front of Estinien and cast a barrier to repel Nidhogg's flame.

"Don't be a fool! Your barrier will not hold!"

Saoirse looked back at Estinien and smiled softly. "I know." Her barrier caved to Nidhogg's might and she bore the brunt of the blast. The impact sent her body backward, but Estinien caught her, letting her weight crash against him. She was still, her eyes closed, and there was a tranquility to her features despite the debris and lacerations along her face and body.

"Saoirse?" It was faint but he felt her chest rise and fall. She was alive, but she wouldn't be for long. "We will return to Ishgard together." Saoirse's barrier had maintained long enough to restore his strength and he wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. He gently laid her down and enveloped her in Draconian Light before turning his red gaze on Nidhogg. "You will feel every moment of her pain." He raised his lance and soared one final time, driving his weapon into Nidhogg's head. Nidhogg raised his wings and attempted to shake Estinien free from him as he took to the sky, but Estinien would not be satisfied until Nidhogg breathed his last. He held on and struck Nidhogg again, this time piercing his eye. "You gifted my people a thousand years of suffering, now I gift you an eternity in darkness!" Estinien twisted his lance and ripped Nidhogg's eye from his socket, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Estinien jumped back to the platform where he'd left Saoirse and lifted her with care. Though he fell his greatest foe, it would mean nothing if she paid the price.

To everyone's relief, Estinien had made it in time. Saoirse would recover, but the event had been too close a call for some.

"Lord Commander?" Estinien entered the Seat of the Lord Commander to meet Aymeric who sat at his desk looking over a map.

"Ah, Estinien, how are you fairing?"

"Well enough. You wished to speak with me?"

Aymeric nodded. "I'm sure you can presume why I requested an audience with you, so I will be to the point on the matter." Aymeric set his elbows against the desk and folded his hands before him. "The incident with Saoirse at The Aery is concerning, and while I do not blame you, I do believe that had it been anyone else, the Warrior of Light would have acted with more sense, as is her normal decorum."

Estinien narrowed his gaze. "And this means?"

"It is evident to everyone that she cares very deeply for you, Estinien and perhaps this clouded her judgement in the moment…and emotional response in lieu of a tactical one."

"Say what you mean to say, Aymeric."

Aymeric sighed. "I hate to be the one to do this, but perhaps it would be best if you distanced yourself from her. Your relationship may not be what's best for her in the end…not now when so much else is at stake."

"You would have me leave her? And pray tell, how do you propose I go about hurting her further? Or have you mapped out those steps to serve you as well?" Estinien slammed his hands against Aymeric's desk and leaned toward him. "You would neglect her feelings to serve your needs?"

Aymeric stood to meet Estinien and met his gaze with the same fierceness. "This is bigger than you, Estinien. For once consider someone besides yourself!"

"It is her I am concerned for!"

"Is it? She almost died protecting you! You would subject her to that again?"

Estinien grabbed Aymeric by the collar. "So long as I am beside her I will shield her!"

"But you didn't protect her!" Aymeric grabbed Estinien's wrist. "You can wish and want for all your worth, but you have already failed her once. Next time she may not be so lucky."

Estinien grew quiet and his hands slipped from Aymeric. "Ask nothing of me again." He turned his back to Aymeric and headed for the door.

"Estinien, wait!" Aymeric watched as Estinien disappeared through front doors. He sunk back in his chair and looked to the ceiling. "She matters not only to you." He covered his eyes with his hand and let silence take him. It was done.

Saoirse was awake and talking with Alphinaud when Estinien entered her quarters.

She smiled in his direction, but when he did not return her smile she worried. "Estinien? Are you feeling alright?"

He ignored her and looked to Alphinaud. "Might I have a moment alone with Saoirse?"

"Yes, certainly." Alphinaud gave Saoirse one last smile and patted her hand. "I'm glad you're well…You too Estinien."

Estinien waited for Alphinaud to shut the door behind him before he brought his attention to Saoirse. "Could you not listen to me? I asked of you one plain matter."

"I wasn't going to stand back and do nothing. You were asking me to watch you suffer. I couldn't do that." Saoirse's voice was soft, she didn't want to argue, but she wanted him to see her side.

"But you would allow me to bear that guilt?"

"Estinien…That's not…I didn't want to lose you." Saoirse pulled the covers back and turned to face Estinien fully. Her legs still too weak to stand.

Estinien looked to the floor and his voice was quiet, "I am not yours to lose."

"What?"

"I was not in need of your help." Estinien lifted his gaze and his cadence grew louder as he continued to speak, "I was well enough alone. I have always done well enough alone. Therein lies my mistake with you!"

Saoirse fought to swallow her tears. Her throat was tight from suppressing her sorrow and she struggled to reply.

"Whatever lust I disguised as love is not worth your burden."

"You don't mean that…You can't…" She could no longer hide her hurt. Her tears stung as they traced the cuts along her cheek.

"You would do best to forget hollow words." Estinien turned his back to her and placed his hand upon the door. "Though it hardly served a purpose, I will thank you for your selflessness…And know that I am sorry…had I realized how hopelessly asinine your feelings for me are, I never would have entertained the notion. I was mistaken not to let Haurchefant have you…spare myself the headache all this has caused." Estinien opened the door and found Haurchefant standing on the other side with a tray of food and drink in his hands. "Ah, 'tis fate. Your knight has come to care for you." Estinien pushed past Haurchefant before anyone could respond.

At the end of the hall Aymeric stood. "Estinien I know—"

Estinien drove his fist into the wall beside Aymeric's head. "I have failed her twice now…be swift in picking up the pieces and do not presume to speak to me again." Estinien withdrew his knuckles and walked away.

Aymeric looked from Estinien's fading figure in the distance to Haurchefant who'd been watching, but once the scene was done he turned to Saoirse who he'd originally come to see and noticed her head buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

Haurchefant quickly set the tray on the table nearby and rushed to her side. He knelt before her and forced her hands from her face. "Saoirse, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Saoirse opened her mouth to speak, but no words would find her. She slid from the bed and laid her head against Haurchefant's chest and continued to cry.

Haurchefant sat back onto the floor and took her into his arms. He ran his hand through her hair and cooed, "It'll be alright."

She wanted to believe him, but in that moment, she wasn't sure she believed anything anymore. What had so recently become one was once again two…and this time, she feared the divide was too great for their halves to ever make whole again.


	4. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant and Aymeric try to comfort Saoirse in Estinien's absence.

Estinien left Ishgard shortly after his encounter with Aymeric in the hall, it was unclear when he would return…if he would return. Aymeric said nothing when asked of the account, so as far as the others knew, Estinien had acted on his own. Aymeric was riddled with guilt for forcing Estinien to be the villain, but the others would forgive him in time. It was Saoirse that concerned him most.

She hardly spoke a word, and there was a vacancy to her expression whenever she left her quarters. She knew the urgency of matters, and though she said she was up to any task, no one believed her…and no one would risk it. She needed time to heal when they had so little to give.

Haurchefant knocked on Saoirse's door as he had the last few mornings, bringing her breakfast when she refused to get out of bed. "Good morning!" He sat beside her on the bed, but she said nothing and kept her back to him. "I brought my meal with me too today. I thought maybe if we ate together—"

"I'm not hungry."

Haurchefant wiped one of the apples on the tray against his sleeve. "Come now, you'll be skin and bone if you don't eat something." He took a bite from the apple, the sweet crunch hardly satisfying with Saoirse lying broken at his side. He swallowed and leaned over her to see her face. "It's good. I promise." His words trailed away as realized she was crying again. She'd taken to silent tears so not to disturb the others, but this bothered Haurchefant more than her sobs ever did…at least then he knew, and he could be there for her.

He set the tray aside and curled up beside her. "Tell me what I can do. I find myself lost without your smile to brighten my day. Wouldst you have me find Estinien and punish him? I'm more than happy to oblige. Perhaps that's all he needs…to have his sense knocked back in."

Saoirse shook her head. "I'll be alright. Thank you, Haurchefant. I'll get up soon. I just need a minute."

Haurchefant held her closer. "Take your time. I'll be here."

Saoirse was grateful for Haurchefant's kindness, but it didn't matter how close he was, the loneliness wouldn't go away and not matter how many times she tried to focus on the silence, she could still hear Estinien's voice, cold and empty…the same hollow feeling he'd left her with.

Once Saoirse found enough strength to stop crying, Haurchefant met with Aymeric and the others.

"How is she?" Aymeric questioned.

"Not well, I fear. She's hardly eaten the last few days, and considering her physical state from the battle, I worry she will only worsen…but I know not how to help her." Haurchefant sunk back into one of the chairs, defeated. "I know Estinien to be a difficult man, but this? The whole thing is troubling." Haurchefant looked to Alphinaud who sat across from him. "You were the last to see him, do you believe he will return? As things are, I don't know whether it would help or hurt her."

"I'm afraid I cannot say for certain, but I trust Estinien. He will do what is right."

But as days passed without any sign of him, and Saoirse's health deteriorated, it became harder and harder to believe.

Aymeric wandered the halls, trying to clear his mind. It pained him to know that Saoirse's suffering was his doing, and he questioned his resolve to stand by his decision…His heart buried beneath the weight. He stopped near a hall window and watched as snow fell from the night sky. "It's what's best for her," he whispered to himself. He had to remember that.

"Aymeric?"

He turned to see Saoirse, her face flushed from fever, standing in the hall. "Saoirse, is everything alright? It's late."

She nodded. "I was just going to step outside for a bit…try to escape this heat." She stepped passed him. "I won't trouble you."

"Saoirse!" Aymeric caught her hand, halting her. "You'll catch your death in that cold. Let me get you more medicine and some water so you can rest."

"He's out there…" Saoirse's voice was low. "Estinien is out there somewhere." She looked back at Aymeric with a sad smile. "And I'm stuck in here…waiting for him to come back to me. You must think I'm foolish."

Aymeric shook his head and stepped closer to her, not releasing her hand. "No, I don't think you're foolish…Estinien is the fool." He knew it was a lie, but what else could he say? Admit the truth? But what then? What good would it do? "I know you love him…that you're in pain…but Saoirse…the rest of us…we will care for you in his place. It won't be the same, I know, but in time you will heal, and you'll cease to remember the source of your heartache. But should we lose you…that is a wound I fear Eorzea may never recover from. I know I won't."

"Aymeric, I…" Saoirse covered her eyes with the back of her forearm. "I'm sorry. I never meant…I've been such a burden."

"Think nothing of it." Aymeric lowered her arm and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just promise me you won't give up. That is all I ask."

"I won't. I swear. I'll try harder!"

"An oath then." Aymeric linked his pinky finger with hers and brought her knuckle to his lips. "To moving forward." He smiled softly and released her hand. "Now back to bed with you. I won't be far behind. Just let me get your medicine."

Saoirse nodded. "Alright."

Aymeric watched to make sure she entered her room.

"Is this why you wanted me out of her life?"

"Estinien?" Aymeric turned around and Estinien stepped out of the shadows. "I was beginning to think you'd left us for good."

"Was that your goal? To drive me out so you could snake your way in?" Estinien's gaze rivaled even Titan's anger.

"It's not what you think. She's not been well since you left. I was merely comforting her."

"Touch her like that again and it will be you buried in this lie." Estinien went to pass him but stopped once they were side by side. He kept his eyes forward. "I will be your villain, but if you try and play hero, I will run you through." Estinien walked away leaving the tension with Aymeric.

He'd left Ishgard to suffer in silence, but just because he couldn't be with Saoirse, didn't mean he wouldn't protect her.

He wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Shifting Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse accompanies Estinien to Camp Dragonhead where she learns the truth about him leaving her.

Saoirse had worried the others long enough. She was going to keep her promise to Aymeric and get better. The next morning, she woke early and found Haurchefant in the kitchen before he could make it to her room. "Good morning, Haurchefant."

Haurchefant removed the Apkallu omelette from his pan and onto a plate before turning to Saoirse. "Ah, the sun, she has risen!" He walked around the island counter to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in his embrace. "It is so splendid to see you up and about." He set her back onto her feet and placed his hand on her head. "You have even brushed your hair and changed your clothes. You must be feeling better."

Saoirse was embarrassed by how little she'd been caring for herself, more so knowing the others had noticed her disheveled appearance as of late. She looked to the floor. "Yes…I am certainly trying anyway. I was hoping we could eat together, since I so rudely refused you before."

"It would be an honor. Please, take a seat." Haurchefant gestured to the table in the corner of the room. "I've made almond cream croissants and an Apkallu omlettes for us today." He grabbed the plates from the counter and slid one before her.

"Wow, this is too much…you're a very gifted cook!" The presentation and aroma alone were enough to stir her appetite. Saoirse took a bite and another, not realizing how hungry she'd been. She looked up and noticed Haurchefant not eating. "Do I have something on my face?"

His smile was warm, and he shook his head. "I'm just joyed to see you in better spirits. My apologies for staring."

"It's alright." Saoirse looked to her food. Haurchefant had been cooking for her like this for days and she'd barely touched it…but he never made her feel poorly about it. He'd been kind and continued his efforts without complaint. She looked up to thank him but when she did, she was certain she saw Estinien walk in from the side entrance. She blinked. "I must still have a fever."

Haurchefant tilted his head. "Oh? Are you warm? Lightheaded? Need I get you medicine?"

Saoirse shook her head and watched what she believed to be a phantom of her fever walking through the kitchen. "No, I just…" She looked back to Haurchefant trying not to think about it. "I'm just seeing things." She gave an awkward laugh. "I've been so preoccupied by Estinien lately that I'm seeing him now."

Haurchefant turned around. "Perhaps I am with fever as well then…Because I see him too."

Estinien looked up from pouring his coffee. "What are you fools gaping at?"

"Ah, the phantom, he speaks!"

Estinien approached Haurchefant and flicked his forehead. "Did you lose what little modicum of intellect you had while I was away?"

"Ow." Haurchefant rubbed his forehead. "I had not realized you'd returned."

"Aye. Unfortunately, Ishgard still has need of me." Estinien glanced down at Saoirse who stared up at him. "Your food grows cold. Excuse me." He said nothing else before walking away.

"He drinks his coffee black you know…to match the color of his wicked heart."

Saoirse turned her attention back to Haurchefant and forced herself to smile. "Perhaps that is why he is always so bitter." She was happy that Estinien had returned, even if it hurt to see him again and to know that things were different now…but she wouldn't cry. Not anymore.

Saoirse acted like nothing had ever happened between her and Estinien when she was around him. The sooner things went back to normal, the sooner she could forget. It was necessary to move on. For her…for the others and for Eorzea.

With the truth of Ishgard's faith being built upon lies, chaos and societal upheaval loomed over the city. It was only a matter of time. While Ysale and Haurchefant had calmed the tensions between most heretics and knights, there were some who would not be persuaded, so as Aymeric prepared to confront the Archbishop, Saoirse and the others did their best to extinguish whatever flames they could. When dividing members into teams for the variety of tasks to be done, it made most sense for Saoirse to accompany Estinien who'd been asked to deal with the lingering followers of Nidhogg who plagued the lands outside of Ishgard…but nobody would say it. So, the choice was left to her… She was to choose between Haurchefant and Ysale's group, leaving Estinien on his own. But Saoirse chose neither.

"I will go with Estinien." She didn't wait for objections. "Ysale and Haurchefant have more than enough manpower, I'd hardly be an asset. I know that Estinien is plenty capable of doing things on this own, but it will only take half the time between the two of us." She walked over to Estinien who was leaning against the doorframe. "Let's go."

Estinien glanced back at Aymeric before following her. "Don't get in my way."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm just here for the heals." Saoirse turned around and walked the hall backwards as she spoke to him, "you might consider being nice to the person who is going to keep you alive and out of pain."

"Not necessary. I have more than enough potions to do your job without having to be nice to anyone." He quickened his stride to pass her. "Hurry up."

Saoirse turned on her heel and hurried after him. "Let's see how well you do when it turns out they're poisonous wyrm!"

"I have antidote for that. So, you're practically useless to me."

"Too bad you don't have anything to help cure that attitude."

Estinien stopped and faced her. "Or something to silence your mouth."

They glared at one another before Saoirse finally turned her head in a huff and pushed by him. "Whatever, let's go."

They said nothing else the rest of the way.

Taking care of the wyvern was hardly a struggle between the two of them, but in the midst of the battle a Kaiser Behemoth wandering the area was hit by the debris from one Saoirse's attacks, drawing his attention to them.

Saoirse did her best to attack and avoid the beast's charge, but her spells weren't near strong enough to stop it. Amid dodging the Behemoth, she was struck by one of its thunderbolts, and temporarily paralyzed. The monster charged, but Estinien swept in, tossing his lance into the beast's skull, but with little room between them, the Behemoth's body crashed into him, sending him flying back into a nearby tree.

The Behemoth's lifeless body lost momentum and stopped just before reaching Saoirse. Once able to move, she ran to Estinien side.

He sat with his back to the tree and his hand pressed to his ribs. "Either I am cursed or you delight in my discomfort because whenever we find ourselves together it is always more troublesome for me." He groaned as he lifted his arms to remove his helmet. "You are unharmed though?"

Saoirse nodded. "I am sorry, if I had been more careful in my casting…" She paused when she noticed Estinien's uneven breath. She undid one of the straps on his chest plate.

Estinien caught her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see how bad it is. If you've broken a rib it will take more than just a potion or my magic. Now, stay still." She was careful upon it's removal so Estinien didn't have to move more than necessary. She undid the button of his tunic, her fingers grazing his skin. He hissed and she paused to look at him. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No, your hands are like ice."

"Right, sorry." She rubbed her hands together quickly, hoping the friction would warm them enough to be bearable and continued down the line of buttons until she could push it back and down his arms enough to see his ribs. She could already see the bruising, but she tenderly felt the area with her fingertips. If the rib wasn't broken it was likely fractured. Saoirse used her magic to alleviate some of the pain before reaching into her bag for bandages. "Can you sit forward slightly?"

Estinien did as she asked and let her wrap his ribs. As she was finishing the final go around she met Estinien's eyes and paused. They looked at one another, neither willing to break the silence. But Estinien knew he had to look away. If he remained this close to her he was likely to act on his feelings. He turned his head when he felt himself raising his hand to touch her. "Done?"

"Oh, yeah." Saoirse tied of the bandage. "Do you think you can make it back Ishgard?"

Estinien finished buttoning his tunic and grabbed his armor. "I'm not going back to Ishgard." Estinien was slow to stand. "I have a matter to attend to in Dragonhead. Surely you can make it to Ishgard from here without any more trouble."

"What?" Saoirse jumped to her feet and rushed after Estinien who was gathering his lance from the Behemoth's skull. "You're injured! I can't let you travel all that way in your condition."

"Good thing I wasn't asking your permission." Estinien retrieved his lance and moved forward, toward Dragonhead.

"Neither was I. I am coming with you!"

"Hmph. Fine. Do as you please. I am far too tired to argue." In truth, he wanted her to follow him and had he not been injured, she would have no reason to insist upon it…maybe he wasn't cursed after all.

It was near dark when they arrived at Dragonhead. Estinien led them to a small home in the encampment and entered without so much as a knock.

A man with short dark hair peppered gray and matching beard sat in front of a fireplace, reading. He turned his attention to them as they entered the room. He smiled at Estinien. "Estinien, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you." He stood to meet them. "A welcomed surprise."

"Alberic, you and I have much to discuss…but it will have to wait until morning. It has been a long and tiring day. Have you a room to spare?"

Alberic nodded. "Yes, of course." He looked from Estinien to Saoirse. "It's not like Estinien to travel with a companion…you must be special."

"Saoirse is the Warrior of Light," Estinien answered for her. "Saoirse, this is Ser Alberic."

"Ah, the Warrior of Light, then you are special indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to Saoirse and smiled as he shook her hand. "My home is your home. Let me know if I can do anything for you."

"A bed, you can offer us a bed," Estinien interrupted.

"Right, patient as always I see. This way." Alberic led them to a small room at the end of the short hall. "It isn't much I am afraid. I hope you're comfortable sharing. If not, then feel free to send Estinien to the living area."

Saoirse shook her head. "This is fine, thank you."

Estinien pushed her forward into the room and looked back at Alberic. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Of course. Rest well…and Estinien…it really is good to see you."

Estinien nodded and shut the door.

The room was small, with bed in the center and a nightstand at its side. Saoirse grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Estinien set his lance in the corner and began to remove his armor.

"You can have the bed…I can sleep on the floor." She sat down next to the pillow.

"Don't be ridiculous." Estinien reached behind her and tossed the pillow back onto the bed. "Will it kill you to sleep beside me?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, wincing from the strain on his ribs.

"No, I just…I didn't think—"

"Just be quiet and lie down. You have trouble me enough for one day." Estinien walked to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Right…Okay." Saoirse sat down so she could remove her boots and robes before quickly curling up under the covers with her back to Estinien.

Estinien turned out the light and sat with his back to her. His heart raced. Why was he torturing himself? He couldn't let her sleep on the floor, but he could have done so…or done as Alberic suggested and stayed in the living quarters, but instead he was tempting himself. Only backing off the line as he neared crossing it. And he wanted to cross it…more than anything. "Saoirse?"

"Yes?"

"Will assist me with my attire?" Why was he making it worse?

"Of course." Saoirse sat up and helped Estinien slide his tunic back and off his shoulders.

He turned to face her once it was off, and that was his downfall. She was bathed in moonlight from the window and wearing no more than a white slip. Her hair was slightly disheveled from lying down and her face a light pink from obvious shyness.

"Estinien?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He was slow to part from her, and he could see the confusion in her eyes quickly shift to sadness when he did. "Please, don't look at me that way."

"Why…why would you…you know how I feel about you."

"Because I cannot continue to be the bad guy…not to you." He took her hand in his and placed her hand to his chest. "I adore you and it is destroying me to be near you but not with you. What I said to you was awful, but I believed it was the best choice for you. I had failed you…I nearly lost you and I could not accept the thought of seeing you hurt again because you were protecting me. I was already riddled with guilt, so I trusted that Aymeric was right."

"Aymeric? What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Saoirse. I loved you then and I love you now, but the others are worried your feelings for me make you reckless, so I distanced myself from you. I thought if I returned, I could maintain that divide, but I can't. Not any longer." He kissed her once more, this time more deeply than before. He moved his lips to her neck.

"Estinien, wait." Saoirse pulled back slightly. "I can't…Not until I know exactly what happened. You have to understand, I was really hurt."

"I know…" Estinien rested his forehead against hers. He'd tell her everything…It wouldn't undo the hurt she felt, but it would shift the blame and give him the chance to make it right.


	6. Parched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse and Estinien return to Ishgard but decide to keep their relationship a secret, but stealing kisses and holding hands while no one's watching doesn't seem to be enough.

Estinien explained everything, but it didn't change what had happened. Saoirse was conflicted. Had she really spent all that time hurting over a lie?

"How do I know you're telling the truth now? After what you said…disguising lust for love…" She pulled the comforter up to cover herself.

"You honestly believe I would go to such lengths for pleasure? I'm a simple man, Saoirse."

"Are you kidding me? You're the most complicated person I know!"

"Not when I know what I want." He grasped her hand. "You're the one I desire. Even if you wanted us to remain celibate, I would still want you. I understand your hesitation, but I swear to you, this is the truth of things."

"Even if it is…you decided what was best for me. You and Aymeric both. Without so much as asking me how I felt." Saoirse slipped her hand from him and cupped his face in her palm and smiled. "I can appreciate that you were trying to protect me in your own stupid way, but I should be the one in charge of my life. Not you, not Aymeric…Me."

"I will make this right." He placed his hand over hers and nestled against her caress. "If it takes me the rest of my life, then so be it."

Saoirse leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Well, you can start in the morning. You need your rest." She fell back onto her pillow and waited for him to join her. She brushed his hair back from his face. "And I need some time to let all this sink in…so for now, you are celibate." She patted his cheek with a smile.

"I suppose I deserve the rejection…uncomfortable as it is." He took her into his arms, letting her head rest against his chest. "Good night, Saoirse."

The next morning Estinien met with Ser Alberic as planned to discuss the whereabouts of Nidhogg's second eye. Unfortunately, Alberic did not have much to offer. He was just as surprised as they were to learn the truth of the war. He offered Estinien the names of a few different contacts that might have more to offer, but with the truth being hidden for so long, it was likely only the Archbishop and those around him knew the truth.

Estinien was prepared to leave when Alberic had nothing more to offer, but Saoirse was curious about Estinien's relationship to Alberic, and once she knew, she was insistent upon staying a little longer to hear Alberic's stories about Estinien…which naturally irritated him.

After several hours of embarrassing torment, Saoirse was finally ready to return to Ishgard with Estinien.

"I hope you're satisfied." He'd been sulking since they'd left.

She nodded with a smile. "Oh, absolutely."

"If that is so," Estinien paused and grabbed her wrist pulling her against him. "Then perhaps tonight you can return the favor."

"What? That's totally not the same thing." She looked away; her face hot. "What happened to being okay living your life as monk!"

Estinien laughed and released her. "Apologies. I couldn't help myself. The image of you from last night will have to satiate my passion for now."

"No! Even your thoughts have to remain pure!"

Estinien folded his hands behind his head as he continued forward. "Oh, I assure you, they are not." He laughed and Saoirse smacked his shoulder.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing."

He glanced down at her and grinned. "Then it would seem we are even."

It was like nothing had ever happened, but as they neared Fortemps Manor to reunite with the others, reality was unavoidable. Did they tell the others? Estinien left the decision to Saoirse, having already made the wrong choice on her behalf once. She didn't see how they could say anything. It was likely that Aymeric wasn't the only one to question their relationship, but if they were wrong, then to admit the truth of things threatened to divide them in a time when a united front was necessary. For the time being, it was best to maintain appearances. As far as the others knew, everything was exactly as it had been upon their departure.

But when the others weren't around, Estinien would show Saoirse whatever affection he could. Whether it was holding her hand beneath the table, or kissing her in empty hallways, a day didn't go by without him reminding her of his feelings. She'd been doubtful at first, and rightfully so, but he was determined to win her over. It was battle he would not lose, and every day he was little closer to victory. Slowly, but assuredly, she learned to trust him again.

Estinien was getting ready for bed when Saoirse knocked outside his window. He raised the glass up. "What are you doing?"

She hopped onto the ledge and crept inside. "I know it's late, but I wanted to see you."

Estinien slid his arms around her waist. "Sneaking into a man's room at this hour…it isn't like you to be so brazen."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "What can I say, I missed you, and this whole stealing a moment here and there isn't enough."

"You mean to say that you are unsatisfied." He slipped one hand down to the small of her back and pulled her against him, so that his body pressed against hers fully. "What wouldst you have me do then?" He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, watching her mouth before bringing his gaze back to her. "What will appease your thirst?"

Saoirse looked away and mumbled under her breath.

"Speak clearly."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Kiss me."

"If I do, I may lose myself."

"Then we'll be lost together."

His lips met hers, and he kissed her with the same urgency he had when he first confessed. He hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her back onto the mattress so his knee rest between her legs. He pulled back and slipped his tunic over his head, tossing it aside. His ribs still bore bandages, but he hardly felt the pain anymore. He kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt so he could caress her breasts.

She sighed his name and it only fueled his want. He grabbed her hand and placed her palm to his erection so she could feel his need for herself. "This is what becomes of me when I am with you." He released her wrist and ran his hand up her thigh, but she kept her hand to him, feeling him.

Estinien had every intention of taking things slow, but he found his desire becoming to much. He lifted her hips so he could remove her skirt and the lace she wore underneath. He parted her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh until he was at the heat of her. He tasted her, and a moan escaped her. He covered her mouth with his hand and glanced up at her. "Shh. The others will hear you." He removed his hand and dipped his tongue back into her, forcing her to turn her head into the pillow to stifle her excitement.

She tangled her hand in his hair and sighed, "Estinien."

He was slow to pull away, but he knew he couldn't go much longer without her. He sat back on his knees and looked down at her, searching her eyes for an answer, "Are you ready for me?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

The sight of her nearly sent him over the edge. He removed the last bit of clothing separating him from her. "Say it."

"I want you, Estinien." She placed her hands to his chest. "I love you."

He leaned in close and whispered, "I love you too." He was slow to enter her, wanting to savor the memory, memorize the way she felt, but once he did, he couldn't hold back.

She wrapped her legs around him and her nails dug into his back, and just before she cry out he kissed her, keeping her ecstasy only for himself until he could raise his lance no longer.

Saoirse laid her head against Estinien's chest and curled up at his side. She was exactly where she wanted to be, but she knew she couldn't stay…not if they wanted to maintain their secret.

Estinien gently stroked her hair and as if sensing her apprehension, he spoke, "Stay here with me."

Saoirse sat up slightly so she could meet his eyes. "But what if…"

He placed his hand to her cheek and smiled. "We can worry about that when day breaks. Either we go unnoticed, or we admit the truth. The only thing I care about is you, and tonight, I want you here."

She smiled and returned her head to his chest. "I want to be here…like this…with you…always."

Estinien entwined his hand with hers. "Always. I swear it to you. So long as I breathe." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, rest, before you stir me again."

Saoirse glanced up at him with a smile and kissed her. Her heart was full…no longer parched from want or longing. And regardless of what tomorrow would bring, they would always have tonight.

If only they'd known what it would bring.


	7. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant gathers everyone together to plan party and Estinien begins to question Aymeric's motives where Saoirse is concerned.

Estinien opened his door and looked out into the hall. It was still early, so no one appeared to be wandering around yet. He ushered Saoirse out. "I detest this."

"It's alright." She quickly kissed his cheek. "It won't be forever, in the meantime, just enjoy the thrill of it all, or something."

"It is more troublesome than it is exhilarating, but I will endure." He returned her gesture. "For you, I will try my patience. Now, go. I will see you shortly."

She nodded and hurried down the hall, trying to keep her steps light. She glanced to see Estinien still standing there, watching her. She smiled at him one last time before rounding the corner. She managed to make it back to her room unseen and prepared for the day. On her way to the kitchen she noticed Aymeric sitting in the main entryway. She hadn't spoken to him much since learning that he was the one who told Estinien to distance himself from her. She knew he had her best interest at heart, but it still frustrated her and there wasn't anything she could say on the matter. So, she just avoided talking to him all together. She felt bad, considering his usual kindness. And right now, he appeared troubled.

"Aymeric?"

He looked up from his book. "Oh, Saoirse, good morning. What can I do for you?"

She sat beside him. "Nothing, nothing. I was just passing by, and well, you seemed upset. Is everything alright."

"And here I thought myself more stoic." He smiled and closed the book on his lap. "I am alright. Preoccupied by the changes to come, but nothing more. If I wish to see Ishgard at peace, then it is a burden I must bear."

Saoirse placed her hand on his and smiled. "But you won't bear it alone." She knew Aymeric to be a good man, a righteous leader with a kind heart who would easily sacrifice himself for the sake of his countrymen. When it came to confronting the Archbishop, Aymeric took on the responsibility, knowing it would likely have him branded a heretic, and it wouldn't be long before he fulfilled that duty. She understood his concern. "It will be alright. I am certain of it."

"Thank you." Aymeric touched her hand briefly, pulling away when he recalled Estinien's previous threat. "And how are you fairing? You and Estinien seem to be getting along."

She shrugged, trying to play it off. "Eh. We tolerate each other."

"But you love him still?"

She was surprised by his question. Did he know? She didn't want to accidentally reveal herself, so she answered his question with one of her own. "What makes you say that?"

Aymeric smiled. "A man knows…but so long as you remain in good spirits, I will continue to accept his aid. Should this change; however, do not suffer in silence. I can always send him away." Aymeric laughed, but Saoirse wasn't entirely sure he was kidding.

But she hardly had time to dwell on it. Haurchefant burst from the hallway with a warm smile and open arms. "Ah, there she is, sunshine personified!" He lifted Saoirse up from her seat with a warm hug.

Saoirse tapped his back lightly. "Good morning, Haurchefant."

Haurchefant released her, still smiling. "Ah, and Ser Aymeric is here as well. Splendid."

"You did request my presence." Aymeric stood. "So, what is the cause of your urgency?"

"Ah, yes, let us join the others and I will explain everything. Come, come." Haurchefant took Saoirse by the hand and pulled her along.

Estinien and Alphinaud were waiting in the kitchen when they entered, Saoirse couldn't help but notice the glint of anger in Estinien's eyes when he noticed Haurchefant holding her hand.

"How much longer do you intend to waste my time?" Estinien leaned against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. "Why have you gathered us here?"

Haurchefant released Saoirse's hand and stood in the center of the group. "I know that we have been preoccupied as of late, and rightfully so, but I propose we take some time to appreciate the good in all this darkness."

"What did you have in mind, Ser Haurchefant?" Alphinaud leaned forward in his chair. "And how can we be of assistance in the matter?"

"I think we should have a celebration, a party of sorts. I know the fight is far from over, but we should rejoice in our successes and do so as a group." Haurchefant leaned against Alphinaud's chair. "Every time we set out to battle, we are risking our lives. We nearly lost Saoirse not long ago, and I would hate for anything to happen to one of us without having had the opportunity to fully delight in one another's company!"

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Alphinaud smiled up at Haurchefant. "Too often have we taken time to be weary. I don't see the harm in one evening of idle pleasure."

"I agree with Master Alphinaud." Aymeric stepped forward. "The fight to come will not be easy, and the tides of that battle will change everything we have known. We can hold the gathering at my estate."

"Splendid! Then tomorrow night we shall dine and do so with merriment." Haurchefant walked over to Estinien and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Even you."

"Hmph." Estinien shrugged his hand from his shoulder.

"I will get things in order, but for now, I must depart. To my dismay there is still work to be done." Aymeric stopped on his way out and looked at Saoirse with a smile. "It was good seeing you."

Saoirse returned his smile and after talking briefly with Haurchefant and Alphinaud about potential dinner options for the festivities, she excused herself. Estinien soon followed and caught up with her in the hallway.

She relaxed against the hallway wall and he leaned in to meet her, placing his hand just above her head to balance him. "Your exchange with our great Lord Commander, what was it?" His voice was laced with agitation.

"Don't be jealous." She flicked his forehead playfully. "We were just chatting. He seemed troubled, so I reached out. Nothing more."

Estinien pushed away from her. "I'm not jealous. I simply find him duplicitous."

"Estinien. We are talking about Aymeric."

"I recognize this. I am not saying he is villainous; I trust he wants the best for Ishgard, but with you…" Estinien ran his hand along a lock of her hair. "He insisted I separate myself from you under the pretense that it was safest for you, but the moment I step away, he snakes his way into your heart."

"I think you're reading too much into it. Afterall, you thought Haurchefant wanted to steal me too." She placed her hand against his chest. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Oh, that satyr certainly desires you, but Haurchefant is at least upfront about his intentions. Aymeric's subtlety and façade are a concern because with your naivety, you will not see him coming." He grasped her hand and brought her fingertips to his lips, kissing her softly. "Even if you find it absurd, are you not still angered by him as I am?"

Saoirse shook her head. "If I were still mad at him, then it would only be fair that I feel that same anger with you. Yes, he gave the order, but you acted on it…I don't blame you and I don't blame Aymeric. You both had your reasons, however foolish you both may be." She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "If we are ever going to move past this and go back to how things were, then you'll have to forgive him too. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go see about finding a dress for our dinner party tomorrow evening."

"Nothing with too many buttons or ties!" He called after her. "I need be able to remove it with haste!"

Saoirse looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Only if you play nice with the other boys!" She gave a backwards wave as she walked away.

Estinien had no desire to be cordial with anyone, let alone someone deceitfully unctuous. He would go to Haurchefant's get together, and he'd be sure that Aymeric knew he was watching.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party arrives and Estinien's jealousy hits its peak during an intimate drinking game with Saoirse, Haurchefant, and Aymeric.

Saoirse was not surprised to find that Aymeric's estate was impeccable. It was elegant and refined much the same as he was, and the ambiance in the dining room was almost romantic. It made her wonder what Estinien's home was like. He stayed at the manor to be near her, so she had no idea, but if she were to imagine it as a reflection of him the same way Aymeric's home was, well…she perished the thought. Thoughtful and kind as he was on the inside, she could still only picture a dark dungeon of sorts considering his disdain for most people and things.

She stepped into the dining hall where the others were gathered. She'd left some time after the men, having agreed to accompany Ysayle after extending the invitation to her, but she was pleased to see that everyone present was not only civil, but happy. Even Estinien, who stood drinking and chatting with Artoirel looked content. He glanced in her direction when she entered and she smiled. She was happy to see he'd been paying attention, waiting for her, and she wished she could go to him or him to her, but it would seem strange to the others considering what they believed to be the state of things.

"You still long for him? Despite his obsidian heart?" Ysayle questioned, shifting her glance between Saoirse and Estinien.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Saoirse laughed through her awkwardness and scratched the back of her head. "If it makes you feel better, he did apologize when he returned." It was true, he had but he had done far more than that…not that she could say.

Ysayle smiled at Saoirse and placed her hand on her arm. "I'd feel better if I knew your heart lingered elsewhere." She paused when she noticed Aymeric approaching. "Perhaps someone more agreeable will come along. If you will excuse me." Ysayle stepped away, walking over to join Alphinaud and Lucia at the table.

"Good evening, Saoirse."

Saoirse turned around to greet Aymeric, who, like the others, had traded his armor for more formal attire. "Aymeric, your home is stunning."

"That is kind of you to say, but it hardly rivals you." He gently touched her shoulder. "Please, make yourself at home, and we can speak more later once I have greeted the others."

She nodded and as Aymeric walked away she noticed Estinien off in the corner, watching her. He seemed to dismiss himself from his conversation and stepped out into the hall. She did her best to avoid everyone else as she followed after him, but when she entered the hall he was nowhere to be seen.

"Estinien?" She wondered a little further, trying not to call too loudly. "I could have sworn—" She felt someone grab her arm from behind and yank into one of the many rooms. She'd found him.

He pinned her between him and door and stared down at her, saying nothing. For a moment she was certain he was upset, likely due his jealousy, but her anxiety was dismissed. He leaned in close and eased his mouth against hers. He gently cupped her cheek as he pulled away. His eyes were low, his voice soft. "You vie with even the sunset." He touched his forehead to hers. "I fear I may well struggle to shroud my jealousy or want for long."

Saoirse placed her hands to his chest and pushed him back slightly so her eyes could meet his. "It took everything I had not to run to you. Who knew you cleaned up so nice?" She smiled and brushed his bangs aside.

Estinien's hair was partially pulled back and he wore a High House jacket in steel blue, with the sleeves perfectly tucked into his black, fingerless gloves. His thigh-high boots were the same dark shade and covered most of his tight, Falconer's bottoms. He was like a prince…a brute prince, but he was hers.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her leg through high slit of her cheongsam and pulled her into him. His fingertips played with lace garter around her thigh as he held her. "Well, you have me now, and I see no urgency in returning to the festivities."

She turned her head, knowing if she looked into his eyes much longer, she'd surrender. "It's still early. I haven't even said hi to everyone, and I'm sure dinner will be served soon…they'll notice we're missing."

"Hmph." Estinien slipped his hand away. "Fine, but in two bells time, return here to me."

"Alright."

Estinien reached around Saoirse for the door, but paused before opening it. "Recognize that the longer you test my fortitude, the more arduous it will be to restrain myself once I seize you." His breath kissed the skin of her neck and sent a wave of warmth over her body.

She didn't need to see her face to know she was red with embarrassment. She swallowed and attempted to stutter a response, but Estinien just grinned and kissed her before sneaking out of the room. Saoirse pressed her back to the door and looked to the ceiling. She needed a moment to compose herself before she could rejoin the party…maybe longer.

During dinner Saoirse ended up seated across from Estinien and decided to return the favor for his earlier torment by stroking her foot slowly up his leg. He must not have considered her bold enough to continue from there because he was startled when she traced the inside of his thigh, finding him. It caused him to drop his silverware and his hands slammed against the table. Saoirse did her best not to laugh.

Estinien waited for the others to redirect their attention away from him before mouthing the words, "you're mine" to Saoirse and dinner continued without any further interruption.

By the time dinner was over, Saoirse still had another bell before she was to meet Estinien again, so she sat with Haurchefant and Alphinaud and played a few hands of serendipity poker. By the second round she began to feel a bit tipsy.

She looked at her glass and then to Haurchefant. He was examining his hand, but she couldn't help but notice the pink shade to his cheeks. "Haurchefant, what's in this?" A question she probably should have asked before drinking the first two earlier in the night.

"I call it the Splendid Special." Haurchefant took a swig from his cup and raised it to cheer Saoirse's glass. "Take a splash of Mun-Tuy brew—since on its own it can be difficult to stomach—mix in some Sourleaf nectar, a sizeable amount of aged Ishgardian Brandy, orange juice, and a little bit Lover's Laurel extract and you have yourself the perfect mixture."

Alphinaud dropped his cards, his mouth slightly agape. "Surely you are joking." Haurchefant shook his head. He was entirely serious. "Why that's…" Alphinaud's face flushed red. "You must know that…"

"Alphinaud are you alright?" Saoirse placed her hand on his arm. "You seem flustered. Is there something wrong with our drinks? Has Haurchefant poisoned us all?"

He leaned closer to Saoirse and whispered, "Lover's Laurel on its own is already considered a powerful aphrodisiac and Haurchefant has mixed it with Mun-Tuy brew which is known for increasing a man's vigor…not to mention the Brandy. He has practically concocted a potion for passion."

"Like I said, Splendid Special." Haurchefant reached over and patted Alphinaud on the shoulder with a laugh. "What are you worried about, it's not as though you have had any."

"But the remainder of you are already three drinks in!" Alphinaud buried his face in his hands. "This can only end poorly."

"Aw, don't worry, Alphie, it will be alright!" Saoirse threw her arms around Alphinaud and yanked him against her. She held his head to his chest and stroked his hair.

"Alphie!? This is the exact sort of conduct that concerns me." Alphinaud tried to pull away, but Saoirse just nuzzled him tighter. His face was faerie apple red. "Saoirse, I mean no disrespect, but by the Fury, you are smothering me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're just so cute!" Saoirse released him. "And someday you're going to grow up to be such a handsome young man."

"I am grown up!"

Haurchefant laughed. "Ah, but you are not yet a man." Haurchefant draped his arm over Saoirse's shoulder and leaned into her. "I speak the truth, do I not, sunshine?"

Saoirse giggled and before Alphinaud could scold either of them Estinien and Aymeric both approached to see what the commotion was.

"What has you all so uncivilized?" Estinien gripped the back of Alphinaud's chair but his glare was set on Haurchefant who remained against Saoirse.

"Haurchefant made a love potion…love making potion?" Saoirse looked at Haurchefant and they both laughed, forcing Alphinaud to explain the situation.

"Please, tell me you haven't…" There was no use in asking. Alphinaud could tell by the flush color across their cheeks that they too had partaken in Haurchfant's Splendid Special.

Estinien pulled up the chair beside Alphinaud. "Rest assured, Master Alphinaud. Some of us can handle our liquor."

Aymeric sat beside Haurchefant and pulled him off Saoirse and upright in his own seat. "Estinien is right. These two have obviously just had too much."

Haurchefant waived his index finger in Aymeric's face. "No, no. It just hasn't struck you yet, but it will and once it does, you'll know." He winked with a smile. "Oh, I know! Since Estinien and yourself can handle your liquor so well, why not make a game of it."

"Oh, yes, a game!" Saoirse clapped her hands in agreement but Alphinaud protested.

Estinien crossed his right leg over his left and leaned back into his chair. "I wouldn't want to embarrass our great Lord Commander." His sarcasm was more than evident.

Aymeric placed his hands in his lap and smiled. "Is that a challenge from the Azure Dragoon himself?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, as Lord Commander, I accept. Haurchefant, if you would please."

"Aye!" Haurchefant was quick to grab a pitcher of not only his Splendid Special, but he returned with five pieces of paper, each with one of their names written on it. "The game is Drink or Candor. Every round you will draw one of these cards. This indicates the person you will be questioning. The rules are simple, you ask your target a question, any question, the idea is that it is personal…one that they would rather drink to than answer. At the end of each round, we mix up the cards again and you redraw for a new target. For every question you answer honestly, you get a point. If you don't wish to answer, then you must drink. The individual with the most points at the end of five rounds wins."

Alphinaud removed the card with his name from the table. "I think perhaps it is best that I moderate the game." He smiled shyly. "Keep score." What he meant to say was keep them in line.

Haurchefant flipped all the cards face down and shuffled them around on the table. "Ladies first."

Saoirse drew the first card. "Aymeric." She was nervous about going first. Even if the game was designed to get personal, she didn't want to be the one to start the chain. "Um…hmm. I guess I'll start of with an easy one. Who in this room do you think could get away with murder?"

"Estinien." There was no hesitation. He didn't even bother to turn his eyes elsewhere before making his judgement.

"Just give me a reason, Aymeric." Estinien glared at him, but Alphinaud urged Haurchefant to draw a card to redirect everyone's attention.

The game continued with no one resorting to drinking because they didn't want to answer, but with a drink in their hand, it was hard not to partake between turns. After a mild first round, Haurchefant was the first to get personal, and like a domino effect, everyone fell with him.

"Ah, Estinien. My question is for you." Haurchefant sat pensive for a moment before returning his attention to Estinien, a serious look in his eye. "What arouses you?"

"None of your damn business."

"Then it would seem you are to drink," Aymeric chimed in.

"He's right, Estinien, those are the rules," Haurchefant nodded. "Either tell us or drink. If you drink that puts you in last place."

Estinien leaned forward and pointed at Haurchefant. "I will get you for this." He sat back and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Vulnerability."

"Ooo, well I guess that confirms it. Estinien is absolutely a dominate." Haurchefant laughed to himself.

"Shut up. Aymeric draw your card and silence him." Estinien glanced at Saoirse and she did her best not to blush.

Aymeric drew a card. "Saoirse." His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Don't worry, I won't ask anything deviant."

"You are missing the point of the game!" Haurchefant shook Aymeric by the shoulders. "Now is not the time to be a gentleman."

Aymeric grabbed Haurchefant by the arms to stop him. "Then what would you suggest? I am afraid this is not my area of expertise."

"Anything! It is not about being polite, it is about letting your inhibitions go. Allowing yourself to be the splendid creature we are all meant to be." Haurchefant sat back in his chair. "There are so many curiosities to consider: what arouses you; what is your favorite position; when was the last time you pleasured yourself—"

"Alright, that will do, Haurchefant, I understand well enough. She can answer that if she wishes." Aymeric avoided looking at Saoirse or the others.

"I am afraid you have to be the one to ask the question." Haurchefant patted Aymeric's knee with a grin.

"Perhaps we have all played enough for today. Why not join the other guests back in the dining hall?" Alphinaud tried to diffuse the situation he sensed was coming.

Saoirse looked at the floor, her face a bright red, and Aymeric mumbled something, his own features equally flushed.

"You will need speak up, if you wish for her to hear what you are asking." Haurchefant squeezed his shoulder. "No need to be shy."

"When was…" Aymeric glanced at Saoirse but quickly looked away when her eyes met his. "When did—"

"Enough!" Estinien rose from his chair in a fury, knocking it onto it's back. "Saoirse, drink." He pointed from her to her cup and back again. "The only card left on the table is Aymeric's, so then, Lord Commander, since this is a game of truths, why not reveal a pertinent one. Tell everyone here why I actually left when Saoirse was injured."

Aymeric's soft features hardened with his stare and he stood to meet Estinien. "This is not the time or place, Estinien."

Alphinaud placed himself between them. "Please, we are on the same side."

"I am not so sure." Estinien's fist shook at his side. It took everything in him to keep from swinging. He turned on his heal and stormed out into the hall.

Aymeric turned from Alphinaud, his shoulders tense. "Saoirse, I apologize if I upset you in anyway."

Saoirse shook her head. "No, it's alright. I agreed to play."

"Please, all of you, enjoy the rest of your evening. Estinien and I can handle our quarrel at another time." Aymeric quietly walked back into the dining hall, opposite of where Estinien had gone.

Saoirse suddenly felt very sobered by the situation and stood. "I am going to talk to them. See if I can't help mend the fence."

Alphinaud sank back into his chair. "I told you this would not end well."

"On the contrary, I think it went perfectly." Haurchefant set his glass on the table and stretched. "It is important that we are honest with one another, but more so, that we allow ourselves to be honest to our own hearts. Love who we love and do so openly with genuine truth. Anything else is suffering." Haurchefant looked at Alphinaud with a sad smile. "Believe me, this I know all too well."

There was still time before Saoirse was supposed to meet with Estinien…if she was to meet with him. She decided that it would be best to talk to Aymeric first, as Estinien was likely to be a more complicated matter. When she didn't find him in the dining hall, she wandered the corridors until she stumbled upon him. He was standing outside in the back garden, watching the snow fall.

"Aymeric?"

He glanced at her a moment before returning his attention to the sky. "Apologies, I find myself far too embarrassed to face you at present."

"Don't be." Saoirse stood beside him. "Haurchefant says silly things all the time, and I am still willing to spend time with him."

"Even in his perversion, Haurchefant's heart is more noble than any I have ever known, this is why you remain at his side. I worry it may not be the same for me."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"You know, don't you. Why Estinien hurt you." Aymeric turned to face her. "It is alright. I saw you sneak in through his window not long ago."

Now she was embarrassed. "Then you knew that we were…Why didn't you say anything?"

"My own selfishness, I suppose. Perhaps I believed that if you were forced to hide yourselves, the distance and lying would be more than the relationship could endure." Aymeric brushed her hair back off her shoulder. "And there in lies the difference between myself, and Haurchefant. I understand if you don't believe me when I say this, but I did have the best intentions when I told Estinien to end things. My aim was never to take his place. No matter how much I love you."

Saoirse stared at Aymeric wide eyed. "What did you just say?"

"Do you remember back at Snowcloak, you looked at me and swore to me that all would be well, and then you smiled and said you'd protect me and Ishgard, as if I needed protecting. I knew then that you were a peculiar woman, but I found myself so taken with you." Aymeric took a small step closer to her. His eyes not leaving hers. "I thought it best I not pursue it, as it would complicate matters, but then…You were so wrapped up in Estinien, and while it pained me, what else was I to do? You were happy. I was willing to live with that, but then I almost lost you. I was sure I was sparing you pain, but perhaps Estinien was right. Maybe I did want him to be the villain. I know now, though that such a role is mine." Aymeric grabbed Saoirse by the waist and shoulder. "Be with him if that is your wish. Tell the others the truth, if you must. I will accept the blame. At least then I can fight for you openly." Aymeric pressed his lips to hers.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted." Estinien stood just beyond the door.

Aymeric pulled away and he and Saoirse both looked to Estinien. "Estinien, I didn't…"

"Step away from him, Saoirse." Estinien walked toward them, anger in his stride.

"Estinien, wait. Whatever you're thinking, it isn't necessary." Saoirse attempted to stand between them, but Aymeric pushed her aside.

"It's alright, Saoirse. I knew what I was doing."

Estinien stopped only a few inches in front of Aymeric. "I warned you."

"I know."

Estinien swung his fist, striking Aymeric's cheek at full force, knocking him back into the snow. He stood over him. "I will do what is needed for Ishgard, but do not expect me to trust you." He stepped over him and took Saoirse by the hand. "Let's go."

"We can't just leave him!" Saoirse snatched her hand away.

"He will be fine; however, should you make me stay then things may prove otherwise." He attempted to grab her hand once more, but Saoirse held it close to her chest.

"Do you love me?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Answer the question."

"You know I do."

Saoirse walked up to him with a stern look in her eyes. "Then fix this mess the two of have made." She smacked her palm into his shoulder and stormed past him.

Estinien watched her disappear inside. "Honestly. She plagues me!"

"It would seem that these sorts of gatherings just don't end well for the lot of us." Aymeric dusted the snow from his clothes.

"Silence or so help me. I will strike you a second time."

Estinien wasn't sure how he was supposed to solve anything with Aymeric. They were rivals, like dragon and man…only he didn't have a thousand years to figure things out. His patience was already plenty thin.


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant takes Saoirse back to the manor while Estinien and Aymeric sort out their issues.

Beyond moving indoors, Estinien and Aymeric had made no progress in resolving their issues. They sat across from one another in Aymeric's study, staring at each other in heated silence. The tension was clear in their eyes, their shoulders, in the way Estinien impatiently tapped his foot or the way Aymeric tapped his finger against his knee in a similar pattern.

"If we continue at this pace, we will expire in this room and lose Saoirse to Haurchefant. Making this all for not." Aymeric rested his chin against the palm of his hand.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Estinien leaned forward and clasped his fingers together. "If you would concede then we may well be done with this. Saoirse is with me, and I will go dead before I see you have her."

"If you might improve your diffidence then it would matter not how I feel." Aymeric sighed and straightened. He wanted Estinien to know exactly how sure of himself he was, so he sat with poise. "If you are so confident in your bond, then be a man and accept the fact that I have feelings for her and I intend it to be known. I am not going to force myself upon her, so if you find my affection a threat, then that rests on you."

"Did she beseech you when you placed your hands on her? When you caressed her, knowing she was fitted to another man?" Estinien stood. "I care not how you feel. Say what you will, when the sun sets I am the one she looks to…the one who shares her bed, and should you disrespect me again by setting so much as a hand on her, I will put you down like the mongrel you are." His voice was practically a growl as he stared him down.

Aymeric stood to meet him, unmoved by Estinien's threat. He dismissed him entirely and walked to the door. "I have no intention of being anything less than a gentleman to her, but should she decide to solicit my touch…I will oblige." Aymeric did not wait for a response. He stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

Estinien was quick to follow after him, shoving him aside so he was first to enter the den where the others were waiting, but only Alphinaud remained.

Alphinaud turned his attention from the flames of the fireplace to the two of them. "I am relieved to see you are both still in one piece."

"Where is Saoirse?" Estinien questioned.

"Haurchefant is taking her back to the manor." Alphinaud stood from his seat and straightened the sleeves of his coat. "She waited for some time, but I think between her stress and drinking, her body was ready to retire. She fell asleep, so Haurchefant decided to carry her back." Alphinaud looked between Estinien and Aymeric. "She seemed very troubled. Should I have cause for concern?"

Aymeric shook his head. "No, everything is alright."

But that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Haurchefant carried Saoirse on his back, her arms draped around his neck and her face nuzzled against his shoulder. He hated to see her so upset, so he was relieved when she fell asleep with head in his lap back at Aymeric's. Hopefully she would sleep through the rest of the night and would wake to a better tomorrow.

"Haurchefant?" Her voice was soft, half asleep.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for always being here." She held him a little tighter and he could sense by her breathing she was falling back asleep.

"Always, Saoirse." He glanced back, and sure enough her eyes were shut, her features relaxed.

He carried her in silence the rest of the way. When he arrived at the manor he set her back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Saoirse?" He sat beside her on the bed and waited a moment to see if she stirred. He touched the back of his fingertips to her cheek. "I love you, you know." He smiled sadly. "Truly, more than anything." He leaned over her and brushed his lips against hers, gently so not to wake her. "Rest well." He sat with her a minute longer, imagining another life, one not meant for him. Not with her…But for one moment, brief as it was, he was the one at her side, and he was happy.

When Saoirse woke the next morning Estinien was asleep at her side. She wanted to wake him, quell her anxiety about the night before, but she couldn't bring herself to disturb his peace. She sat up slowly, but before she could stand, his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Stay."

She glanced back at him. He'd hardly moved, just enough to catch her, but he remained curled in the blankets with his head against the pillow, eyes closed. "Can I assume by your presence that previous issues have been resolved?"

He opened one eye, clearly still trying to maintain his tired state. "For now." He pulled at her waist. "Come."

Saoirse sighed and laid beside him. "You're hopeless." She tucked his hair back behind his ear with a smile.

"I have you to thank for that." He kissed her forehead. "I apologize if I upset you last night…that was never my intent."

"I know."

Estinien took her face into his hands. "My anger was not with you. Know that."

She nodded. "I'm flattered that you would be jealous over me, but Aymeric is an important ally…you both are, and I don't want you two fighting over me." Saoirse placed her hand to his chest and smiled. "You don't have to fight for me, Estinien. I am already yours."

He grasped her hand. "And I yours." He kissed her softly. "At least now, I need not hide it."

"No, but—" Saoirse sat up and looked down at him. "Maybe we shouldn't over do it in front of Aymeric." She could see the agitation in the lines of his brow. "Don't look at me like that. I just don't want things to be weird. I am already dreading seeing him again. I don't want to hurt his feelings." Saoirse flopped back onto the mattress.

"I say make the rejection hurt…if he sees how cruel you can be maybe he will turn his attention elsewhere." He propped himself up with his elbow and grinned. "Dilemma resolved."

"Shut up." Saoirse pushed his face away from her with a laugh. "How am I cruel?"

"Need I remind you of last night" He grabbed her hand and held it down. "When you ceaselessly tortured me in the worst way a woman can a man?" He positioned himself over her. "I still ache."

Saoirse looked away to hide her embarrassment. "If I remember correctly, you started it."

"A fair point." Estinien rolled off her and grabbed the pillow next to him, playfully tossing it at her face. "But I still intend to punish you for such callous behavior." He threw the covers back and stood.

Saoirse sat up, holding the pillow he'd tossed her way tightly to her chest. "Punish?" Her voice cracked at the word.

"Not to worry." He turned to her with a smirk before he stepped into the bathroom. "I have feeling you'll like it in the end." He left the door ajar and she could hear him run the bath.

Saoirse fell back onto her pillow, still hugging the one in her arms as she looked at the ceiling trying to steady her racing heart.

She laid in silence until Estinien called for her.

She didn't move. She just looked at the open door across the room and called back to him. "Yes?"

"Towel!"

"Oh." Saoirse slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel from the shelf built into the wall. She was slow about opening the door the remainder of the way.

Estinien sat leaning against the back of the tub, his arms stretched out along the sides and his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Here you go." She hung the towel on the rack near him.

He caught her wrist as she went to leave. "Join me."

Saoirse swallowed. She wanted to but she felt her nervousness getting in the way and when she recalled Estinien being stirred by vulnerability she only felt more embarrassed. She turned around slowly, keeping her eyes low. She undid the button on the collar of her cheongsam, having fallen asleep in it the night before. She could feel Estinien's eyes on her as she let the dress fall to feet. She removed the last of her clothes and entered the water. She sat on the other side of the tub, he knees pulled to her chest. The warm water only added to Saoirse's fire.

Estinien reached for her and guided her to him. She straddled his hips and she felt the heat of him pressed against her. He gently touched her cheek and forced her eyes to his. He smiled and kissed her, his hand sliding along her thigh beneath the water. He parted her mouth with his so his tongue could find hers. When he separated for breath he laced his fingers in her hair and gently shepherded her head back so he could find the pulse in her neck with his lips, drawing on the flesh until a sigh escaped her.

Her eyes met his and she rocked her body forward so he could enter her. She moved her hips slowly as his hands caressed her breasts.

"Saoirse." Her name escaped him, and he threw his head back as he surrendered to her. He gave himself to her until he neared his breaking point. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and forced her back, never leaving her. Her back pressed against the tub and water sloshed to the floor as he thrust into her, his hands gripping the side of the tub for leverage. He leaned in close and whispered, "Say my name."

"Estinien." She held onto him and moaned his name again and again between heated breaths until they both shuddered with nothing left.

He smiled down at her and her to him.

She placed her hand to his cheek. "Was this what you had in mind as punishment," she said with a laugh.

He pressed his forehead to hers and grinned, "Oh, not even close."

She wasn't far off in her assumption, but Estinien had other plans…but he wasn't the only one.

Aymeric sat looking out the window of his study. He'd meant what he said to Estinien, he wouldn't force himself on Saoirse or any woman…but he wouldn't have to. He had a plan, and when all was said and done, she would choose him. It was simply a matter of time.


	10. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric invites Saoirse to a party at Lord Forlemort's manor and when Saoirse accepts, Estinien questions her loyalty.

After the events at Aymeric's manor, the others insisted upon answers. What had Estinien meant when he mentioned the "real reason" for his leaving, and why were he and Aymeric so at odds. Estinien started to explain, but Saoirse was quick to interrupt. She could see how Estinien's version of the story might color Aymeric poorly, so she explained it in a more impartial manner.

Haurchefant was hardly surprised, but Alphinaud felt blindsided by all of it. Saoirse did her best to assure him that it would not affect the composition of the group, but he found it difficult to believe considering how quickly things had turned the night before. But Saoirse was adamant. With the truth out there, whatever tensions were lying beneath the surface, would soon be resolved.

Saoirse laid with her head on Estinien's lap, reading. He gently stroked her hair, trying to read his own text, but he struggled to concentrate. He shut the book and tossed it aside. "I tire of reading."

"We just started only a moment ago!" Saoirse turned on her back to look up at him. "If that one bores you then pick another."

"They all bore me." He grabbed the book from her hand and tossed it next to his. "I am certain we can fashion far more stimulating stories on our own." He played with tie on her shirt.

"Estinien, love." She grasped his hand and sat up. "You need a hobby."

"Oh? Like what, cooking, dancing, poetry perhaps?" He leaned toward her and with every new suggestion he pushed forward just a little more, until Saoirse was laying back on the settee and he was holding himself over her. "I find I am satisfied having a place on the battlefield and in your chambers. I need little else."

Saoirse covered her face with her hands. "If that's all you have to do, you'll be bored of me in no time at all!"

Estinien removed her hands and pinned them just above her head. "I will never tire of you." He pressed his lips to hers, and released one of her wrists so he could trace his fingertips along her neck and clavicle until he reached the tie of her blouse. He trailed the path his fingertips led with slow kisses.

Saoirse turned her head on instinct, exposing more of her neck, but placed her hand to his chest as if to stop him. "Estinien, not here."

"Aye, Estinien, not here." Haurchefant stood in the open doorway of the den. "Unless you mean for me to watch, then please, continue."

Estinien groaned and slowly removed himself from Saoirse. "Your interruption had better be well founded."

"Estinien!" Saoirse smacked his arm. "This is his home; it doesn't matter what he wants."

"Hmph." Estinien leaned his head against his hand, his brow twitched in agitation. "Fine. Well, you heard the woman. Say what you will."

"I fear even with your permission, you will still find yourself displeased, but alas I only care about Saoirse's pleasure." Haurchefant delighted in watching Estinien's frustration, especially when he was around Saoirse and was forced to swallow his anger. "That being said, the Lord Commander has sent for you."

"What for? Is everything alright?" Saoirse knew she'd have to see Aymeric again and address his confession, but she hadn't considered it would be so soon.

Haurchefant shrugged. "The matter did not seem dire, but as I am unsure of his purpose, I shouldn't presume the urgency."

"I see. Then I should go." Saoirse adjusted her blouse and stood. She looked back at Estinien before he moved to follow. "Stay. I don't want this to turn into last night. I will be back before you know it."

Estinien looked away. "Do as you wish."

Saoirse pulled on a lock of his hair, so he was forced to face her. "Nothing is going to happen, I swear it. So, don't pout." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

It took everything in Estinien not to argue. He trusted her. He trusted how she felt about him. But noble as Aymeric was, him he did not trust.

Saoirse sat anxiously playing with the fabric of her skirt as she waited for Aymeric to join her. She had no idea what she would say when she did see him. No matter how she went about it, she was going to hurt him…She was sure her heart stopped when she heard the door open.

Aymeric looked at her and smiled as he sat at his desk across from her. "Saoirse, thank you for coming."

She nodded. "Aymeric, listen I—"

"It's alright. You needn't say anything. I know my place." There was a sadness in his eyes, but he did his best to smile through it. "I realize that you love Estinien, but if I continued to lie to myself, I knew I would never let you go. So, please, do not trouble yourself over me."

"I'm sorry." Saoirse gripped the fabric of her skirt and looked at the floor. Her heart was heavy. "You're a good man, Aymeric…and I care about you, but I just…" Saoirse wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I hate that I've hurt you."

Aymeric stood from his seat and met Saoirse on the other side of the desk. He knelt before her and placed his hand on hers. "You needn't cry for me. I am alright, Saoirse. Truly. I have known for a long time where I stand. I am sorry to have shouldered you with this burden."

She shook her head. "I just want you to be happy…I know it isn't fair to deny you and ask you to remain in my life, but you're my friend and I treasure that."

Aymeric rose and pulled Saoirse up with him. He wrapped his arms around her. "And I too treasure it, which is why we will get past this." He pulled back and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Now, no more sorrow."

"Okay." Saoirse nodded and swallowed the last of her tears. "As long as you're alright…we're alright."

"I swear it to you." He set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "So smile." He waited for her to show him some semblance of joy before he continued. "Good, with that behind us, I have a favor I wish to ask of you." Aymeric leaned back against the desk. "I was invited to attend a social gathering in Coerthas on behalf of Count Charlemend de Durendaire. He has requested your attendance as well. While I understand that Ishgard's politics are in no way your responsibility, I believe this to be an opportune moment for acquiring a powerful ally. Count Durendaire and Count Fortemps have been at odds for some time, but perhaps with our influence we can bring him to our side."

"Of course, Aymeric, whatever I can do to help." She was happy to know he still felt comfortable asking her to assist him. She wanted to protect Ishgard just as much as he did, and if Count Durendaire wanted her there, then she'd go. No question.

"I am glad to hear it. My only apprehension is Estinien. I fear he may well oppose the idea. If it poses a problem for the two of you, I can surely attend on my own, so please you needn't trouble yourself too much." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Should you be able, I will attend to you tomorrow."

Saoirse returned his smile. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

He was counting on it.

Aymeric was right, Estinien did not take kindly to the idea.

"I am coming with you."

Saoirse paused her packing and turned to face Estinien who sat on the edge of the bed. "You can't just crash the party."

"I don't have to go to the gathering, but I can at least accompany you to Coerthas." Estinien crossed his legs. "You can attend to your political palaver without me, but I wouldst rather you not travel alone with him. The timing feels all too convenient."

"Estinien." Saoirse took his hands in hers. "Do you trust me?"

"It is not your character I question."

"I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about. The matter has been settled. He knows how I feel, and it is done with. Count Durendaire requested I go, so I am going." She squeezed his hand. "As much as I would love to have you by my side, I know you, Estinien and you are quick to temper. Last night's events are proof of that."

"You would rather I stand by and let another man take you?" Estinien slipped his hand from her. "Aymeric overstepped. I told you his intentions, but you refused to believe me, and see where it led? My anger is full justified. You were naïve to think his intentions were noble before, but a second time? I was with him, Saoirse. I know full well he intends to pursue you, and this, this is the means by which he starts."

"I am not naïve to be trusting of a friend." Saoirse crossed her arms over her chest. "I will admit that I did not consider Aymeric having feelings for me, but this…Estinien, you're letting your jealousy cloud your judgement."

"So, you would take his word over mine?"

"It's not like that."

Estinien stood. "That is precisely what it is. You believe whatever he tells you, but you look at me and dismiss my concerns as jealousy." He walked past her, heading for the door, but Saoirse caught his hand.

"Estinien, please."

"Release me." He kept his back to her, his voice cold. When she didn't let go, he yanked his arm away. "Go with him. If his word matters more than mine, then it is for the best. Let him have you." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Saoirse sank to her knees and stared at the door. The damage was done.

Saoirse hadn't meant to hurt Estinien, and he wouldn't give her the chance to explain or apologize. He wasn't just quick to temper, he was quick to cut ties. She looked everywhere for him, but when he didn't want to be found there was nothing anyone could do. He would return in his own time, and by then, she could only hope he would be willing to listen to her.

She considered staying behind, but the meeting with Count Durendaire had to go well and she worried her absence would be a sign of disrespect. She did her best to hide her sadness over her fight with Estinien, but Aymeric was a perceptive man.

"Estinien will not see you off?" He questioned upon arriving to Fortemps Manor. "I was certain he would at least attempt to join us."

"No…he has other matters to attend to." She looked up at Aymeric with a forced smile. "Well, shall we get going?"

Aymeric caught her wrist as she turned to move onward. "Saoirse, are you alright?"

"Of course!" Saoirse twisted her wrist so she could reverse Aymeric's hold and take his hand in hers. "Now let's go!" She smiled back at him before running forward, dragging him behind her.

Whether she was willing to admit it or not, Aymeric could sense her sadness, and he found Estinien's absence out of the ordinary. He couldn't say for certain, but by the looks of it, he presumed that Estinien did not take kindly to Saoirse accompanying him. And though it pained him to see her hiding behind a forced smile, his chances at winning her heart were better for it. He'd see her smile again…and she'd forget all about Estinien in the process.


	11. Attune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric uses his alone time with Saoirse to woo her into forgetting about Estinien.

Aymeric didn't press Saoirse for the truth. It was evident that she wasn't ready to discuss whatever was troubling her. Instead Aymeric tried to occupy her mind with other things. He told her more about Count Durendaire and his family so she would better informed upon their meeting. They discussed literature and history. Aymeric even shared stories of his own adventures prior to meeting Saoirse, and by the time they reached Coerthas Central Highlands she appeared to be in better spirits.

While Count Durendaire's main house was in Ishgard, but his brother, Forlemort served as the chief astrologian for the Observatorium, and resided in the area. It was smaller than the other estates Saoirse had been too, but still lavish in obvious wealth. They were greeted by to two knights who led them through the corridors to a guest room.

"Lord Forlemort sends his apologies," one of the knights spoke as he opened the door to the room. "It would appear there was a misunderstanding between the Lord and his brother when tracking the number of guests, and he's had to adjust room assignments. Since you and the Warriror of Light are close, he's placed you together."

Aymeric looked at Saoirse. "If you'd rather, I can procure rooms at the inn."

Saoirse looked around the room. It was massive. The bed was large enough to fit at least four people and there was a plush settee along one of the walls. There was plenty of room for the two of them. She considered the potential awkwardness, but she didn't want to put Aymeric out or snub her nose at Forlemort's hospitality. "No, this is fine." She turned the guards and smiled. "Thank you."

The guards returned her grin. "Dinner is in two bells. You'll convene in the dinning hall. If you'll excuse us."

Saoirse set her things on the chair in the corner of the room. "It would seem a fair number of people are coming."

"Well, House Durendaire is the greatest of the Four Houses, so I am not terribly surprised." Aymeric removed his armor and sat on the edge of the bed. "I apologize if these accommodations make you uncomfortable. Should you change your mind, it would be no trouble to go elsewhere."

"It's alright. There's more than enough space for the two of us…" Saoirse paused; she hadn't even considered how Aymeric might feel. She suddenly felt foolish. "So long as you're alright with it, of course!"

Aymeric laughed. "You needn't worry about me. I am fine." Fine was an understatement. It would appear that fate was on his side and if things continued to perform in his favor, he would leave Coerthas better than any day that came before.

When Jannequinard de Durendaire approached Aymeric in Ishgard with the invitation to Forlemort's he saw it as both an opportunity to gain favor with the Count and a chance to spend time with Saoirse, alone. It was true that Saoirse had been invited, but only after he briefly mentioned her in his conversation with Jannequinard. It was also true that he knew Estinien would be displeased by the idea, but he never considered it would cause a rift in their relationship at the start. There were only two real steps in Aymeric's plan, acquire the invitation for Saoirse and use their alone time to show her that she could be happy without Estinien. But things were aligning more than he could hope. All that remained was to see to it Saoirse smiled and felt loved.

"By the Twelve!"

Aymeric snapped from his thoughts and glanced back to see what startled Saoirse. "Is something wrong?" He stood and walked up behind her to see what she was staring at. She was standing in the doorway leading to the bath, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He looked down at her. "Did you see something?"

Saoirse turned to face him but pointed back toward the bath. "That thing is huge!"

Aymeric couldn't suppress his laughter. He leaned against the door frame to steady himself as he snickered. "And here I alleged something was truly amiss."

Saoirse faced away from him, pouting to hide her embarrassment.

"You needn't be embarrassed." Aymeric composed himself. "I find your elation endearing." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If it would please you, I may pardon myself for the sake of your privacy so you may well take pleasure in the luxury."

"Would that be alright?"

"You seek my permission?" Aymeric shook his head with a smile. "If it will spawn your joy, you need not ask for it."

"Thank you. I'll just grab my things." Aymeric stepped aside so she could pass him.

"Actually, Saoirse, I have something for you." He walked over to the armoire on the other side of the room. On the inside was a single dress. "When you said you would attend, I sent for this. Should it not be to your liking, then disregard the gesture and wear what you feel suits you." He handed the gown to her.

It was an a-line silhouette made of a soft blue tulle and white lace with flecks of gold splashed against it like light paint strokes. "Aymeric." She looked from the dress to him. "This is too much…you really didn't have to."

"Think nothing of it. Now, go, relax while you can."

She nodded and disappeared behind the bathroom door. While Saoirse bathed, Aymeric changed into his blue Alpine coat with gold embellishments, a pair of black felt breeches and matching High House boots. He was adjusting his sleeves when he heard the bathroom door open. He'd intended to stand and meet her, but he too taken by the sight of her to move.

"Does it look alright?" Saoirse held the skirt of the dress up above her ankles so it didn't drag along the floor.

Aymeric cleared his throat and rose. "Stunning. I am certain to be the envy of every man in the room…I pray Estinien recognizes the treasure he has found in you."

Saoirse's hands tightened on the fabric bundled in her hands and she looked to the floor. She wasn't sure how Estinien felt anymore. For all she knew it was over…that's how he made it sound when he'd left but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe he spoke out of hurt, that he hadn't meant it. She'd managed to hold herself together until now. She'd forced the sorrow to back of her mind, feigning her happiness in an attempt to convince herself things were okay. But they weren't.

"Saoirse?" Aymeric stepped toward her when she didn't answer. "What pains you?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at Aymeric. She tried to smile through the lie. "It's nothing. Really." She passed by him and slipped on her heels. "We should get going."

Aymeric stepped between her and the door. "We will not depart until you are truthful with me. I can see plainly that you are troubled, so permit me to support you."

"You have more important matters to attend to. I will be alright." She tried to sidestep him, but he held out his arm, blocking her.

"Enough." Aymeric grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him properly. "The most pertinent matter to me in the moment is you. Did something happen with you and Estinien?"

She nodded. The last thing she wanted was to talk about Estinien with Aymeric. She already struggled with how Aymeric felt about her, and even if he said he would be okay, she didn't want to constantly remind him of the person she'd chosen over him. It was hard enough to act as though everything was normal, but he was giving her no choice. She wished Aymeric was half as selfish as Estinien believed him to be. "We had a fight…and honestly, at this point…I don't know where the two of us stand anymore."

Saoirse explained what happened and Aymeric was quiet at first. "This is my doing."

"No, Aymeric, it's mine." Saoirse held her hand close to her heart. "I should have approached the issue differently."

"Estinien is a passionate man, so I don't know that you could have altered matters to fit his needs lest you rejected to see any further side but his. I recognize that you were striving to be diplomatic in the moment, but when Estinien is of the opinion, be it jealousy or anger, he does struggle to see issues as any other way." Aymeric squeezed Saoirse's shoulder lightly. "Once he's had time to soothe his ego, he will come around. And it is for naught, then he's a fool for letting you go over something so inconsequential."

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you, Aymeric."

Aymeric shook his head. "You needn't give me thanks. It was my request that caused your quarrel, the least I can do is offer you peace of mind." Aymeric held out his hand. "In the interim, allow me to offer you a distraction."

Saoirse accepted his hand with a smile. "Right. Time to win the elite's favor"

"With you at my side, I have no doubt in our success."

And he was right. The evening went better than they could have planned. Count Durendaire was very impressed by Aymeric and saw good deal of promise in Ishgard's future with him at the helm. He was equally charmed by Saoirse who looked the part of socialite but was far more candid and willing to laugh. It was a breath of fresh air.

But it wasn't just Count Durendaire's favor that Aymeric sought. It was Saoirse's, and he was relieved to see that she was enjoying herself.

As the evening was winding down, she approached Aymeric and took him by the arm. "Aymeric, Portelaine tells me you are skilled dancer! And yet you have not danced all evening."

Aymeric couldn't help but notice the rosiness of Saoirse's cheeks. "Has Portelaine also been pouring your wine?"

Saoirse nodded enthusiastically before looking to Count Durendaire. "If you don't mind, mister Duiredaire, sir, Aymeric owes me a dance." Saoirse pulled on Aymeric's arm.

Aymeric set his drink on the mantle and looked back at the Count. "Apologies." But Count Durendaire simply laughed.

Saoirse stopped once on ballroom floor and held out her arms. "Bear with me, as I have no idea what I am doing."

Aymeric laughed. "That is alright, I will lead." Aymeric took her hand and placed it to his shoulder, his arm resting just beneath hers and his hand on her back. He took her other hand in his and held her close. The music was slow, and his steps smooth as he guided her along and, in that moment, all he could see was her.

As the song neared its final notes Saoirse rested her head to Aymeric's chest. "Portelaine was right…hopefully I didn't embarrass you too much with my mistakes."

Aymeric slowed his steps to a stop and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing soft. "Not at all." He wanted to stay in that moment, with her in his arms, but he could see her fatigue taking hold. "Come, I think it's time for you to retire." He led Saoirse over to Count Durendaire and thanked him for the evening before excusing himself and Saoirse.

Saoirse stretched when she entered the room. "Who knew social obligations could be so tiring."

"The wine probably doesn't help." Aymeric laughed and removed his coat.

"I didn't even finish my glass before Portelaine would fill it again." Saoirse curled up on the settee. "I didn't want to offend him by telling him to stop…but also it was very good wine." She laughed and kicked off her heels.

"So long as you enjoyed yourself."

"Mmhmm." She nuzzled her head against her hands and closed her eyes.

Aymeric knelt beside her and brushed her bangs aside. "Why don't you change so you can sleep comfortably?"

"Yes, you are right." Saoirse sat up and when she went to stand, she stumbled forward, falling into Aymeric.

"Are you alright?" He helped her straighten.

Something about the question made Saoirse question the state of things. Was she alright? She'd been happy for a moment, but was that okay? The minute she thought about Estinien her happiness was gone. And she feared without him, she would never really be happy again. Saoirse looked up at Aymeric with a sadness in her eyes and shook her head.

"Saoirse?"

"Every time I think of him my chest hurts."

Aymeric cupped her cheek. "Worry not over him tonight. Rest well, and when day breaks, we will return to Ishgard so that you may resolve your concerns." He smiled softly. He hated to see her so heartbroken when only moments ago she'd been happy. If only she could see that he could be the cause of her joy in Estinien's stead. Then maybe her heart would attune to his.

"You're right. Thank you, Aymeric." Saoirse grabbed her things and stepped into the bathroom to change.

Aymeric turned back the covers and placed one of the pillows on the settee for himself before he dimmed the lights.

"Aymeric?"

He'd just finished removing his shirt. He turned to see Saoirse still standing in her dress. "Is something the matter?"

Saoirse stepped in the room and looked at the floor shyly. "I can't unlace the corset."

Aymeric shook his head with a smile. "Come, I will help you."

He stood behind Saoirse, and moved her hair aside, revealing her bare shoulders. He undid the top bow and loosened the lace until the dress slipped down her back. Aymeric's heart raced as his fingertips brushed against her skin. He paused, taken with her. He found the temptation overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, placing his forehead against her shoulder. "I hate that your heart aches."

Saoirse placed her hand over his. "Aymeric."

He didn't want to pull away. He wanted to taste her skin against his lips…take her to the bed and pin her beneath him, caressing her until she surrendered to pleasure and forgot her pain. But he couldn't…not like this.

He pulled back and touched her shoulder gently. "Sorry. I let my emotions dictate my actions." He stepped away from her. "I can leave the rest to you."

She held the front of her dress up to her chest. "Right. If you'll excuse me."

Aymeric laid back on the settee, his legs propped up over the side arm. If only he had a little more time.

Fate would see to it, he did.

It was late when Estinien finally returned to the manor. He didn't expect to run into anyone, but Haurchefant was still awake, and wandering the halls.

"Ah, Estinien. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Estinien ignored his question. "Did Saoirse depart?"

Haurchefant nodded. "Yes, this morning, did you not see her off?"

"I was away."

"Oh, dear, well that is unfortunate, how are you supposed to go without her for so long?" Haurchefant placed his hand on his shoulder. "I suppose it will give you time to get reacquainted with yourself." He glanced at Estinien's hand and laughed.

Estinien pushed him away. "What are you going on about, she returns tomorrow."

"I see, then you don't know."

"Don't know what? Out with it, satyr."

"A stormfront is nearing Coerthas. It's unclear when it will be safe to travel again."

Estinien grabbed Haurchefant by the collar. "Do not jest with me, I am not in the mood."

"Estinien, I speak the truth. Aymeric and Saoirse will be in Coerthas the next few days at least. I am sure their original plans were to return post haste, but the weather has turned."

Estinien released Haurchefant, and stormed down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To Coerthas!" Estinien had spent enough time alone to realize his mistake and a little ice and snow wouldn't stop him from reaching her.


	12. Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Estinien arrives at Forlemort's manor he's devastated to find Aymeric and Saoirse together and with her heartbroken, Aymeric seizes his opportunity.

When Saoirse woke the next morning to the news that a blizzard had come to Coerthas overnight she felt defeated. Count Durendaire offered to let them stay until conditions improved, but it would be a few days before they could return to Ishgard.

Saoirse laid curled up on the bed, hugging one of the pillows and Aymeric sat on the edge of the bed near her.

He gently placed his hand upon her head. "I know you'd hoped to speak with Estinien, but it will simply be a few days. Surely, he will wait for you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say."

She sat up, still hugging her pillow. "I'm sorry, Aymeric. I make for terrible company."

"Nonsense. We just need to seize our time with more engrossing pursuits." Aymeric stood and offered Saoirse his hand. "If you stay active, you devote less time to contemplating the matters that pain you. So, let us leave behind this room for a time and see what we can do to entertain ourselves."

"Alright." Saoirse took his hand and let him lead the way and just like the night before, Aymeric was sure to preoccupy her heart with happier things.

They spent some time in Forlemort's library, reading, something Estinien didn't care much for. When they tired of that, Aymeric prepared their lunch and Saoirse was impressed by his skills in the kitchen. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing card games and trading stories with some of the guests that remained in manor with them. After dinner, Aymeric offered to teach Saoirse dance before they eventually retired to their quarters.

While Saoirse bathed Aymeric poured a glass of wine and continued reading one of the texts he'd taken from Forlemort's library to distract his own mind.

"Your turn." Aymeric looked up to see Saoirse drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing a pair of pastel pink shorts and matching tank top and even in its simplicity it was more than he could handle.

He diverted his gaze, setting his book aside as he stood. "Right. There's wine if you wish." He glanced back at her briefly. She was facing away from him, brushing out her hair. He was finding it increasingly difficult to look at her without want. He turned away and shut the door behind him before he acted on his need. Perhaps cold water would do him some good.

Saoirse helped herself to a glass of wine and looked out the window. The world was painted white. The snow that had begun to fall late the night before was accompanied by fierce wind, making it difficult to see anything. She wandered if Estinien had returned to Fortemps manor…was he in Ishgard waiting for her? Was he safe at least?

"Are you thinking about Estinien?" Saoirse broke from her thoughts at the sound of Aymeric's voice.

She turned from the window to respond and paused, taken back by the sight of him. He was shirtless and water dripped from his hair down the definition of his chest. She felt herself staring and looked at the ground. "I suppose I let my mind wander back to him for a moment."

Aymeric flipped his hair back, out of his eyes before refilling his wine glass and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Reasonably so. I apologize if that appeared reprimanding."

"No, not all. I know you're just worried about me."

"Well, if you wish to retire for the evening, I won't keep you." Aymeric went to stand by Saoirse stopped him.

"Actually, I'm not really tired quite yet…but I could use a distraction. Triple triad?"

He nodded. "Sure."

They sat at the center of the bed facing one another as they played their hands. It proved to be the distraction they both needed. Laughing between drinks and Saoirse's terrible plays. Amid their laughter they heard a commotion outside the door, but before either of them could move, the door burst open.

"Saoirse!" Estinien stood in the doorway, covered in snow with two of Forlemort's knights pulling at him from both sides.

Saoirse and Aymeric both sat stunned, but they weren't the only ones.

Whatever fight Estinien had when bursting in quickly vanished at the sight of them. Saoirse's flushed face, wine glasses, and a half naked Aymeric sitting across from her on a bed in dim lighting was enough to crush his spirit. He didn't care about the cards or what it was that had been making Saoirse laugh before he entered…what bothered him was that she failed to realize the subtle intimacy…that someone else saw this side of her. He felt defeated, and he didn't just blame Aymeric. He blamed her and himself for pushing her to him.

Saoirse threw down her cards and went to approach Estinien, but he held up his hand to stop her. "Don't. Not a word." He lowered his gaze. "You made your choice." He shoved the guards off him and turned his back to her. "I hope he makes you happy, since I so clearly could not."

"Estinien, wait!" Saoirse ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. "Please, don't go. I can explain."

"Let me go, Saoirse."

"No! Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Now, Saoirse. I won't ask again."

"No!"

Estinien tossed her aside, causing her to fall back to the ground. "I have no interest in your excuses…I no longer have any interest in you. Do as you please with whoever you please. If you don't care, then neither do I." Estinien glanced back at Aymeric. "Have her."

He stormed out the front doors, wind forcing snow inside as they shut behind him.

Aymeric rushed to Saoirse's side. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She stood on her own and walked back to the room without another word.

Aymeric looked to the knights who'd attempted to stop Estinien. "My sincerest apologies for the trouble my comrade has caused. He will be dealt with." He excused himself and rejoined Saoirse in the room.

Aymeric approached Saoirse slowly. "Saoirse, say something, please."

She turned to face him and smiled through her tears. "I don't know what to do anymore, Aymeric. It's never right."

"That could not be further from the truth. You didn't do anything wrong. Estinien's ego is at fault. Not you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Saoirse tried to stop the tears, but every time she wiped them away more would fall. "I can't stand the thought of being without him."

"But you can," Aymeric paused and looked to the floor. Why did he still hesitate when she could so clearly be happy with him. He swallowed and pushed her back onto the bed. He inched over top of her and met her eyes with his. "The root of your pain cannot be the same as your happiness."

"Aymeric?"

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I can help you forget." His breath kissed the skin of her neck, sending a chill along her spine. "If that is your wish…Then let me present you one final distraction." He kissed down her neck and stopped just before the collar of her shirt. He pushed himself up so he could look down at her. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't turn away from him. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. He was gentle, deliberate in the way his lips brushed against hers. He urged her gently, bringing his tongue to hers, just long enough to taste her. He pulled away slowly and searched her eyes.

Saoirse placed her hand to his cheek and smiled, unable to hide her sadness even then. "Aymeric…I can't…This isn't fair to you."

"Fairness be damned." He kissed her again, but it wasn't like before. He was quick to deepen his passion, hungry with want. He laced his fingers with hers and pinned her hands into the mattress. He didn't care what became of his heart. He'd hesitated long enough…it was his hesitation that saw Estinien win her heart, and he wouldn't lose to him again. Tonight, she would be his.


	13. Darkness Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse is swept up by Aymeric, but no matter how hard she tries, she finds herself wanting to return to Estinien.

Saoirse's mind was clouded. Between her heartache and Aymeric's touch she was lost. Did she want to forget Estinien? He was so quick to turn away from her every time his insecurities were tested, was that what she wanted?

But could she be happy without him?

Aymeric did make her happy. He was kind and gentle, and he didn't react the way Estinien did. But could she love him?

Aymeric moved off her and helped her sit up so he could remove her shirt. He leaned against her; his chest warm against her back. He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips and kissed along her neck until he was just above her pulse. He bit her gingerly and drew at the flesh as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He pushed his weight against her, forcing her to her hands and knees. He slipped his hand beneath the lace of her bra and cupped her breast as he pressed his erection against her. "I love you," he whispered between kisses. He slid his thumb beneath the elastic of her shorts.

"Aymeric…" Saoirse's breathing was uneven, but even as her body responded to his she couldn't quiet her mind. She reached back, catching his wrist. "Wait…I…" She glanced back at him; her heart heavy. "I can't do this."

He was slow to release her.

She turned to face him, and she felt the tears starting all over again. "I am so sorry."

"It is alright." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her. He was always smiling at her. No matter what she did, he always looked to her the same way, and it only increased her guilt.

She placed her hand over his. "It's not. I should have considered your feelings more clearly. When you said you would be okay…I thought we could go back to way things were, but that wasn't fair to you. I wish I could return your feelings, but I…"

Aymeric placed his index finger to her lips. "I know. I should not have pushed you, but I could watch you hurt over him no longer. I want for your happiness…and I think in time, I may well be the source of that joy." He kissed her forehead. "And I will wait by your side as long as it takes." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto the pillows with him. "For now, rest your weary heart and face your worries in the light."

Saoirse rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she tried to sort out her own heart's direction. It didn't matter how she approached it, where she shifted blame, where she saw the road going in the future, every scenario led her back to the same place…back to him.

She waited to be sure Aymeric was asleep before slipping out of his embrace. She was quiet as she dressed, so not to wake him. Before sneaking out of the room she stopped at Aymeric's side and kissed his forehead. He was a good man with an extraordinary heart, and perhaps she was a fool to walk away from that. But her soul was elsewhere and if she didn't at least try to fight for that love, she'd never be happy with that shadow of regret at her back.

She looked back at Aymeric with a sad smile before leaving the room. "Rest well." Saoirse pulled her hood up over head so that only her leporine ears faced the fierce wind. She couldn't say for certain where Estinien had gone, but with the storm only worsening, she assumed it wasn't far. She made her way to the inn nearby, praying that she'd find him there.

She shook off the snow covering her head and shoulders and stomped out what was wedged in her boots before stepping inside. It was quiet in the lobby, but an attendant was still present at the front desk.

"A room, miss?" He asked, his cat ears perking up as he approached her.

"No, actually, I am looking for someone. I thought he might be here. He's an Elezen man. Long white hair, steel blue eyes in Drachen scale armor…probably angry."

"Ah, yes! I know just the man! He's up in room 3882." He slipped her a spare key. "Just in case."

"Thank you." Saoirse placed a few gil on the counter for his trouble and headed up the stairs.

When she arrived at Estinien's door she considered knocking, but she couldn't be certain he was still awake. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door slowly. The room was dimly lit, and Estinien sat with his head down on the table in corner, an empty whiskey glass in front of him.

Saoirse shut the door softly behind her. "Estinien?"

He was slow to raise his head. He wiped his eyes by pinching his index finger and thumb toward his nose before he faced her. He blew his bangs out of his face and she could tell by the redness of his cheeks and gloss of his eyes that he had probably had more than just one glass to drink. "Saoirse?" He seemed lost at first, but his confusion quickly shifted to anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would just let things be?" She took a small step toward him.

"Aye, because I told you to." He stood, using the table for balance. "But then when have you ever listened to me?"

"I know you are upset with me and I get it…but I'm just asking for you to give me a chance to explain." She walked around the bed to meet him.

"I thought I made myself clear. I have no interest in you or your words, so leave me be." He reached for the bottle of rye on the table and poured the small bit that remained into his glass. "Or have you not wounded me enough?" He downed the glass and slammed it back to the table.

"I am sorry, Estinien." She got down on her knees and lowered her head to the ground. "I am so, so sorry."

"What nonsense is this? Get up."

She glanced up at him. "I never meant to hurt you, and it was unfair of me to dismiss your feelings just because I thought I was being diplomatic. I should have listened to you, tried to see your side. That was my mistake, and I would do anything to make it right."

"I said get up." Estinien grabbed her by the arm and tried to lift her, but Saoirse would not budge.

"But you must understand that what you said before hurt me, and when you disappear on me after a comment like that I don't know where we stand." She pulled her arm from him. "I was alone. I was hurt and Aymeric was merely trying to distract me, so I wasn't crying over you."

"Oh, how kind of him. I suppose it is difficult to weep when you are engaged in groveling over another man." He grabbed her arm again, but this time she yanked him toward her.

"If I wanted Aymeric we wouldn't have been playing cards…and I wouldn't be here now groveling over you!" She smacked her hands to his cheeks and held his face in her hands. "Because even when it's Aymeric touching me, I am thinking about you. Because I want you. Because I love you! Even when you're difficult. Even when you're willing to walk away instead of fight because you're afraid of getting hurt. I love you, Estinien. You and only you, so stop running away because I will follow you every time." She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him. Her weight and his surprise, knocking him back onto the floor.

She parted from him, holding herself up over him and smiling. "Please, Estinien…you must know, in all this darkness, my one light has always been you." She wiped her eyes before her tears could fall to him. "I will spend the rest of my life making this right, if that's what it takes, but please, please, don't give up on us."

"Damn it." Estinien covered his eyes with his forearm and was quiet.

"Estinien?" She touched his arm, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't look at me…Turn around." He let he go and waited for her to remove herself from him. He peaked to make sure her back was to him. He sat up and draped his arms around her and buried his face into her back. "You will be the end of me."

Saoirse was certain she felt him shake and a drop of water hit her shoulder. She grasped his hand and brought it to her lips. "Is that your way of saying you forgive me?"

Estinien grasped her chin and turned her head slightly so she could face him. "I will forgive you…but only after you have served your punishment in full." His mouth took hers and he pushed her back onto the floor. He tasted of whiskey and want.

When he finally parted for breath, she smiled up at him and gently tucked his hair back behind his ear. "I am yours."

He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm. "And I yours."

She'd found her light, but where there was hope so too lurked despair…and darkness was coming.


	14. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse and Estinien return to Forlemort's manor to try and work things out with Aymeric. When the trio goes to leave Dragonhead they run into Haurchefant who had followed Estinien. And after a night alone trying to avoid the storm Haurchefant makes a discovery that changes everything.

Saoirse's eyes were weary. She'd barely slept, how could she with the guilt she felt over leaving Aymeric and Estinien's whiskey caresses. Estinien on the other hand seemed to be in good spirits, and she worried it was because he intended to gloat when they met back with Aymeric at Forlemort's estate.

He stopped, a few feet ahead of her and looked back. "Need I carry you?"

She shook her head as she caught up to him.

He took her by the hand and waited for her eyes to meet his. "What troubles you?"

"I just…I know you're not particularly fond of Aymeric at the moment, but he's my friend and I feel awful. I just wish there was a way for everyone to be happy." She let her forehead rest against his chest.

"Saoirse, do not aim against yourself; when you have but a single heart to bestow." Estinien gently ran his hand along the length of her hair. "Aymeric's sorrow will pass, but such wounds require time…and though I know it pains you to hear it, space too is much needed." He pulled back and raised her chin with his fingertips. "You cannot heal him. Not this time."

She was surprised to hear Estinien speak without the normal agitation his cadence carried when discussing Aymeric. Whatever jealousy and distrust he harbored, he suppressed to comfort her. She laced her fingers with his. She knew he was right. This was one thing her magic could not fix.

Aymeric wasn't surprised to see Saoirse with Estinien upon her return. When he awoke and found her missing, he knew where her heart led her. He wanted to run after her, beg her to stay, but it would only serve to hurt her and humiliate him. So, he remained and let his own soul grieve in silence. He wasn't ready to stop loving her, but so long as Estinien looked her way, his fight was over.

"I have packed your belongings. We should depart before we impose on Lord Forlemort any further." He walked around Saoirse toward the door.

"Aymeric, wait. I—"

He looked back at her and smiled. "So long as he is good to you…so long as you are happy. You need not say more." He did not wait for a reply.

Even though he'd stood tall and smiled she could see it in his eyes…his heart was broken.

As they prepared to leave for Ishgard, a heavy silence weighing on the group, a familiar voice called to them in the distance.

Saoirse squinted, trying to see through the blinding white reflection off the snow. "Haurchefant?"

Haurchefant was running toward the entrance, waiving his arm with a bright smile. When he halted before them, he hunched over, placing his hands to he knees and he desperately took in air. "I am overjoyed to see everyone is well," he spoke between breaths.

"Why are you not back in Ishgard?" Saoirse placed her hand on his back to see to it he was okay.

"When I told Estinien about the storm he just waltzed right out into it. I couldn't allow him to leave alone, unprepared, so I followed soon after, but it would seem it was for naught." He straightened with a stretch. "Perhaps the fire in his loins propelled his haste. Had I not gotten stuck in the heart of it, I would have arrived sooner."

"Hmph. If only you'd remained stranded." Estinien huffed.

"Wait…Have you been outside this whole time? Are you alright?" Saoirse examined his body for injury, but he stopped her, setting his hand on her head.

"I am well, I swear it. I found natural shelter and made it through…Which brings me to my next point…There is something amiss. I know not what, but I find it's best you follow me." He turned on his heel and beckoned them to follow. He'd explain everything on the way.

According to Haurchefant, he'd seen a strange light inside the cave in which he dwelt the night before and he was certain he'd heard a voice call to him in the distance. He explored the best he could, but found no one. He considered that maybe he was delusional due to the cold and lack of sleep, but before he set out for Coerthas that morning, he saw the light again…in the cracks of the cave floor, coming from below. He thought it best not investigate on his own considering his state, so he made way for Coerthas immediately.

"Perhaps you too have the Echo," Saoirse suggested but Haurchefant didn't seem to think that was it. This was a physical manifestation, but the energy surrounding it certainly felt off and once they arrived, they understood.

It felt as though they were being called to, drawn in deeper and deeper until they stood just before the light Haurchefant spoke of.

"What could possibly be casting such radiance from beneath the surface?" Aymeric knelt to examine the rock. It was uncertain whether it was still stable enough to maintain weight. He pressed his palm to it, and the earth felt solid, but he was still wary about moving closer to the center where the fissure was at its worst.

Just as Aymeric's hand pressed against the surface Saoirse's ears twitched at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, but no one else seemed to notice. She looked at the fractured stone. It was coming from below. She walked by Aymeric.

"Saoirse, wait!" Aymeric called to her, but she did not stop until she stood at the seeping center of the light.

"Someone is down there. I can hear them…They're calling for help." She stood in place, listening.

Aymeric and the others looked to one another as if to confirm that they were not hearing as she did.

"Well, then we will find a way down, but until then, it is best not to test the permanency of such broken ground." Estinien held his hand out to Saoirse, but she was not as concerned as the others were. There was a certain insecurity in the rock beneath her, but she hardly considered it. She was more worried about the voice calling to her.

"It sounds like a woman…" She looked away from Estinien's hand to her feet.

"Saoirse, whatever lunacy you are thinking, I swear…by the Fury, if you do not take my hand—"

Before Estinien could say more Saoirse raised her foot and brought it crashing to the ground below. The rock shook, and just before Estinien could reach for her, the ground gave way.

Estinien didn't hesitate. The moment Saoirse fell through, he jumped down after her.

Aymeric looked back at Haurchefant. "Why would she…"

Haurchefant shrugged. "I suppose we will have to follow suit if we wish to find out."

Aymeric nodded and they too jumped in the brilliant white light below. It swallowed them in a blinding glow before flickering out.

When Saoirse finally hit the ground, she landed mostly on her backside. "Ouch." She winced as she situated herself. She remained seated, too sore to stand right away. She looked around, confused by her surroundings. She was no longer in the cave…or Coerthas by the look of it. A barren wasteland stretched out before her, and two large towers stood off in the distance. Where was she? Where were the others? "Estinien? Aymeric? Haurchefant?"

"A woman?" A cool, deep voice spoke from behind her.

"And a strange one at that," another unfamiliar voice replied.

Saoirse hurried to her feet, not realizing that upon landing she'd injured her ankle. She stumbled backwards and sat on the ground, facing the strangers before her.

One seemed inhuman in size beneath a full suit of blue armor, he had to be at least seven feet tall and was broad like an oak. The only part of his body not covered by armor were his hands which were an ash gray with pointed black nails. His companion was slender in comparison, and nearly a foot shorter in height, but something about him seemed far more intimidating. His eyes were a pale turquoise and piercing. He wore a long black coat that revealed his muscular chest with leather suspenders crossed over it. The shiny pauldrons on his shoulders matched the belt at his waist. His hair too was a gleaming silver that fell beyond his waist and like the sword in his left hand, reflected the light of the sun.

"Do you mean to run?" He questioned standing over her.

Saoirse swallowed and shook her head. "I just…I'm not sure where I am, and I seem to have been separated from my companions."

"Then you are new to this world."

"But who called her here?" The armored one interrupted. "Speak, girl. Who are you?"

"Saoirse. My name is Saoirse. I'm the Warrior of Light."

"Impossible. My memory serves well, and the Warrior of Light is certainly a man. Is he not?" He looked his silver haired ally.

"Interesting." His mouth curled into a sly smile as he knelt before Saoirse. "It would be simple enough to kill you, but you may just prove useful." He offered Saoirse his right hand.

"What are you scheming, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth glanced at the massive man standing at his side. "You shall see. Not to worry, I think you'll like it. Now, then." He returned his gaze to Saoirse, guiding her view to his leather clad hand.

Saoirse looked from Sephiroth's eyes to his hand and back again. She hesitated. In her condition she certainly couldn't run, and something told her that her abilities as a White Mage wouldn't be enough to fight off the two of them. She was lost in a strange place and she worried about Estinien and the others. She was left with little choice. She accepted his hand, and in that moment, darkness washed over her. But it was already too late.

Just where had she led them.


	15. Into the Depths of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien accompanies Zidane, Vaan, and Terra to search for Saoirse. Meanwhile, Saoirse runs into Haurchefant and Aymeric while with Sephiroth and Exdeath and a fight ensues leaving Haurchefant injured and Saoirse a true captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued until Friday. New Chapters weekly.

Estinien's only concern was finding Saoirse, but as things stood, he wasn't even sure where he was…or who was following him.

Upon his arrival, to wherever strange land Saoirse had led him to, Estinien noticed three figures out in the distance, but none matched Saoirse's frame. He'd considered approaching them, but since he couldn't be certain whether they were friend or foe he found it best to make sense of his surroundings on his own before seeking help. It would seem the strangers had other plans.

"Hey, wait up!" An excited voice called from behind.

Estinien stopped and turned on his heel to face them. The one who spoke was short in stature, with his layered blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His gloved hands rested on his hips and he smiled up at Estinien with his wide teal eyes—the tail at his back curled slightly.

His companions were a young man and young woman both with fair eyes and hair. They too seemed welcoming with smiles on their faces, but Estinien knew how easy it was for people to turn.

"You new around here?" The short one inquired. "Can't say we recognize you, but your armor and that lance," he paused and looked to his friends. "Looks a bit like Kain's don't ya think?"

"There's a slight resemblance," the other young man replied, linking his hands behind his head. "You a Dragoon then? From Cecil and Kain's world maybe?"

"I know not a Cecil nor a Kain, but aye, I am the Azure Dragoon, Estinien and I am searching for my companion." Estinien sensed no danger from the lot, but he remained on his guard. "A woman…Viera."

"Wait…Viera…then are you from my world?" The young man gestured to himself. "Unless there are Viera in other universes. I suppose that seems more likely."

"Then I was correct in assuming this is not Eorzea." Estinien removed his helmet and the three seemed surprised by his appearance.

"I am afraid this world is separate from yours as it is ours," the young woman answered. "And as we have, you have been summoned as a champion to fight on behalf of dark or light. Should your cause be just then we are allies, and perhaps we can help you find your companion."

If Estinien was going to find Saoirse and make it back to Eorzea then he needed to understand what exactly he'd fallen into, and if they were champions of light, then they were his best bet. "Fine…but tell me everything."

"Of course." The young woman nodded and placed her hand to her chest before gesturing to her male companions in order of height. "My name is Terra, and this Zidane and Vaan and we were summoned here by Materia."

Estinien had a feeling there was much more to tell him…and he'd be right.

*******************************************

Sephiroth hardly spoke, but Exdeath was blustering…maniacally so. Even though he spoke to Saoirse as if she were inferior, he was at least answering her questions. As she understood it, she'd been brought to the dimension, same as them, to act as a warrior in the battle between the Goddess of Protection: Materia and God of Destruction: Spiritus…a war that Sephiroth and Exdeath had fought before.

Sephiroth and Exdeath had been summoned by Spiritus and it was Sephiroth's assumption that Saoirse had been summoned by Materia. When Exdeath questioned his motives for bringing her along, he merely replied, "Soon our goals will align."

It certainly didn't ease her concerns, but before she could lose herself to her worry, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Sunshine!"

"Haurchefant?!" Saoirse turned, halting Sephiroth and Exdeath. She was relieved to see him, and not just him but Aymeric too. "You're here!" She attempted to run to them, but Sephiroth caught her by the collar, holding her back.

"Leaving so soon?" Something about the calmness in Sephiroth's voice disturbed her.

She glanced back to see his cold grin and her skin paled. Suddenly she wanted Haurchefant and Aymeric to run. "I wasn't going anywhere," she lied. "They're my friends, I was just surprised to see them."

Sephiroth yanked her back, forcing her to the ground. He stood in front of her and raised his sword to strike. "I'm afraid for now our party is full. It's best you retreat for the time being."

Aymeric took a step forward, drawing his own blade. "I will not leave without Saoirse…as if I'd allow you to lay another hand on her."

"Enough mindless chatter." Exdeath raised his hand, and his sword followed through the air in its direction. "Let us end this so that we may move on!" Exdeath threw his arm forward, sending his sword flying toward Aymeric.

Aymeric went to parry with his blade, but just Exdeath's blade threatened to reach him, Sephiroth dashed forward.

"Aymeric, look out!" Haurchefant charged Aymeric, pushing him out of the way. Exdeath's sword flew past him, but Sephiroth's blade pierced through his right shoulder.

Sephiroth drove his boot into Haurchefant's stomach and he pulled back on his sword. The steel slipped from Haurchefant's shoulder as he flew back against the ground. "How unfortunate. It appears I missed your heart." He flicked his blade clean of blood and turned his back to Haurchefant and Aymeric.

"Haurchefant!" Saoirse grabbed her staff, but before she could run to Haurchefant's side to heal him, Exdeath lifted her up by the waist with a single arm. "Let me go!" She pounded her fists against Exdeath's armor, but the more she struggled the harder he pressed her into his side until he threatened to crush the air from her lungs.

Aymeric knelt beside Haurchefant. "Will you be alright?"

He nodded, wincing in pain as he sat up. "You needn't worry about me; you must help Saoirse."

"I will see to it your bravery is rewarded." Aymeric quickly rose to his feet and chased after Sephiroth and the others.

"Give me the girl." Sephiroth stopped at Exdeath's side and waited for him to drop Saoirse onto his shoulder. "I trust you can handle the rest." He headed toward the tower as Exdeath stepped toward Aymeric in the opposite direction.

"No! Leave them alone!" Saoirse pushed away from Sephiroth, but he maintained his grip.

"You may wish to hold on…unless you would rather plummet to your death." Before Saoirse could ask what Sephiroth meant he was leaping from the ground, soaring toward the tower in a stretch that rivaled even Estinien's skills.

Aymeric and Haurchefant only got further and further away and there was nothing she could do. She could only hope that with Sephiroth out of the way, Aymeric could hold off Exdeath on his own…Just until she could make it back to them…Somehow.

**************************************************

Once at Spiritus's tower, Sephiroth tossed Saoirse to the ground…tired of listening to her scream in his ear. "Quiet."

"No!" Saoirse stood and dusted off her skirt. "If you think I am just going to bite my tongue and wait patiently while my friends are out there fighting, you're wrong! You hurt them! What happened to our goals being aligned!?"

"If your friends fall so easily then they will only be nuisance when that time comes." Sephiroth set his sword aside, but even without it there was an air of destruction around him. It was a darkness unlike any Saoirse had ever seen, but she would not fade in its presence.

"They will not fall." Saoirse clenched her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes. "You are arrogant and you think because you possess power that you get to determine the path of others, but you don't! Perhaps a day will come when we do fight side by side, but today…today you are the enemy and you crossed the wrong woman!" Saoirse brought her staff before her.

A cruel smile crept across Sephiroth's lips as he stepped toward her. He did not reach for his sword or raise his hands to guard himself from whatever attack Saoirse believed she was capable of. He stopped just in front of her. "If it's despair you want, then I shall provide." A green aura enveloped his body and before Saoirse could strike, he gripped her staff with one hand and hurled her into the wall across the room.

Saoirse felt her ribs crack and her breath escaped her as her back crashed against the stone and her wand slid away. She looked up at Sephiroth with a weak grin. "Is that all you got?"

He let out an amused breath and crushed her hand beneath his boot. "Perhaps I misjudged your capabilities." He ground his heel harder as she screamed. "If this is the most of your strength then you are only good to me dead."

Saoirse's screams subsided and her grin returned. "Bite me." It was then Sephiroth noticed her other hand reaching into her robe, but before he could move, she tossed a glass bottle of paralyzing potion against the silver pauldron on his shoulder, covering him in the yellow substance. She quickly lifted his foot from her hand and stood as best she could. She held her side with her good hand as she hobbled over to her staff. She cast Afflatus Misery before Sephiroth could regain his mobility. She didn't wait to see the status of its effect. She turned for the door. She had to get to Haurchefant and Aymeric…and the Fury willing, Estinien, wherever he was, before it was too late.

Saoirse used her shoulder to push the heavy doors open, but before she had enough room to exit Sephiroth grabbed her by the hair, heaving her back to him. "Let me go!"

"I don't know whether I am more impressed or irritated by your resolve." Sephiroth grasped her wand and tossed it aside. He pulled her hair hard enough to force her head back, so she was looking at him. "I see now that your métier in magic is not for combat…you are a healer. How romantic." He released her hair and swept his leg under hers, forcing her to fall back. "You may prove useful after all."

"I have no intention of aiding you. Not after what you did to Haurchefant." Saoirse rose from the ground slowly, cradling her ribs. "Get out of my way."

Sephiroth shoved her back down and knelt in front of her. "I suggest you silence your whining, girl." He grasped her wrist in his hand and forced her gaze to him by her chin. "Or I will find another way to occupy your vexing mouth."

"I'll die first."

He inched closer, and had her hand not been broken Saoirse would have driven her fist into his jaw. Sephiroth smirked as if knowing this…Pleased and yet… "How annoying." He forced his lips to hers, quieting any further protests.

Saoirse's spine went cold and dread filled her insides. Suddenly, her pain was the least of her worries.

Just how deep were the depths of his darkness…and how far would he pull her under.


	16. The Requiem Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth continues his merciless assault on Saoirse when Kuja intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s installment is a short one as I applied for a writer position with a game developer in Japan and now, I have to put together scenarios for them as part of the application process…Fingers crossed that goes well, then I can bring all your reverse harem/otome dreams to life. XD

Saoirse struggled against Sephiroth, biting his lip when he refused to part from her.

He pulled back, blood lining his smirk. He touched his bottom lip and looked at the crimson stain left on his finger before bringing his attention back to Saoirse. “Fight back, by all means. It will only make your inevitable surrender more satisfying.” He yanked her toward him by her wrist but before he could force himself on her Saoirse slammed her forward against his.

While the impact certainly hurt Saoirse more than it did him, it startled him enough to release her. Saoirse quickly rose to her feet to flee, but Sephiroth rebounded just as swiftly. He grabbed her by the ankle, and heaved her back, forcing her to land face down on the ground. He pressed his knee into her spine, pinning her there. “You are afraid. Weak.” Sephiroth removed the blue sash attached to the pauldron on his shoulder and used it to tie Saoirse’s hands behind her back before flipping her over to face him. He leaned in close, his silver hair falling forward, darkening his already fierce features. “Tell me, girl…what do you cherish most? Answer this and I will find pleasure in taking that away instead.”

“No.” Saoirse glared up at him, her spirit still unbroken. “I would sooner bite off my own tongue.” She slipped her tongue between her teeth.

“And in doing so abandon your allies?”

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could respond Sephiroth took her mouth with his, his tongue tracing hers just long enough for her to taste the copper crimson on his lips. She squirmed and kicked, but he overpowered her. He moved his lips from hers to her neck as he tore the front of her robe, exposing the lace covering her chest. Her hope was fading. “Get off of me!”

“Oh, dear. It would seem I’ve come at a bad time…or perhaps the right time? Depends on who I am asking, I suppose.” Saoirse turned her head in the direction of a new voice. There stood a slender man who wore a large feather in his long, silver hair. He wore white sleeves with a violet mantle around his shoulders and a white robe that covered the back of his purple boots. He tilted his head into a sly smile.

Sephiroth slowly pulled away from Saoirse, but maintained a hold on her arm. “What is it, Kuja?”

“I was nearby and heard a struggle, so I thought it best to check in.” He lightly gestured with his hand as he approached them. “I could not have imagined I would find you in the throes of pleasure. My sincerest apologies for the intrusion, Sephiroth.”

Saoirse sat up and tried to wrench away from Sephiroth. “Throes is one thing, but pleasure this is not! Now, let me go!”

“My, she’s a feisty little cottontail. A Champion of Materia I presume?” He held the tip of his black nail near his chin and nodded with a grin. “Ah, yes, that reminds me, there is one other piece of information you may find worth knowing. The Emperor has discovered the location of a summon, but as I was preoccupied with commotion here, he ventured off on his own. I know not whether his ego alone will be enough to face them on his own.”

Sephiroth sighed and rose to his feet, dragging Saoirse with him. He shoved Saoirse toward Kuja. “I trust you can handle her for the time being?”

“You would rather I watch the doe than assist on the battlefield? I suppose the company of a woman is the more welcoming option.” He turned to Saoirse with a smile. “Welcome to your new cage, little cottontail.”

Though his words were unnerving, Kuja did not intimidate Saoirse the way Sephiroth did, but as they appeared to be companions, she couldn’t let her guard down. She waited for Sephiroth to disappear beyond the front doors before she looked to Kuja. “Please, you have to let me go. My friends are in danger.”

“I am afraid that just is not feasible.” Kuja took Saoirse by the shoulders and turned her around so her back was to him. “However, you may accompany me on my own quest and should we encounter another of Materia’s warriors and you just happen to escape,” he paused and removed the sash binding Saoirse’s hands. “Well, it would certainly be a shame, but one I could live with.”

“Wait…then you would…” If Saoirse was reading his tone correctly, then Kuja was willing to let Saoirse escape, he just needed an alibi. “But aren’t you my enemy?”

“Perhaps. We shall see how much I enjoy your melody, but first.” Kuja’s soft blue gaze fell on her chest. “Let’s clean you up. I wouldn’t want you stealing my show.” He gently lifted her mangled hand before him. “Allow me to take the lead milady.” He held his free hand just over hers and a green light danced around her wounds until they were no more.

He’d healed her. “Your magic…” Even her own magic couldn’t fix her broken bones, but it was like her hand had never been touched.

“Tis nothing, little one. Come, come, we have a show to do.” He grasped her hand and pulled her along.

She found him referring to her as little somewhat odd considering the minimal height difference, but more than that, she was surprised to find one of Sephiroth’s allies so vastly different from him. When Sephiroth had taken her hand, she felt dread as if drowning in darkness, but with Kuja it was different. It wasn’t that she suddenly felt hopeful, but beneath his cool exterior was a small light, a flicker of warmth that Saoirse could fan into a friendly flame.

He’d saved her after all, so perhaps the war between dark and light wasn’t so black and white…there was more to it.

Much, much more. Kuja was only the beginning.


	17. A Sweet Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse finds herself at the mercy of Kuja who has seemingly rescued her from Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Estinien maintains his search for Saoirse with the help of Zidane, Terra and Vaan. Elsewhere, Aymeric and Haurchefant wage a losing battle with Exdeath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this chapter! Life has been chaotic, but I finally have some semblance of things and will be back to my regular Friday postings going forward!

The longer it took to find Saoirse, the more agitated Estinien became. He was appreciative of his new allies and their willingness to help, but their youthful optimism was grating. Terra he could stand. She was gentle in her hope, but Zidane and Vaan we another matter. They were energetic in their beliefs and do-gooder attitudes when all he wanted was silence…Silence and Saoirse.

As if sensing his frustration, Terra placed her hand on Estinien’s arm. “Don’t fret. We will find her.”

“Terra’s right! Together, there’s nothing we can’t do!” Vaan chimed in with a cheerful smile.

Estinien raised his hand in front of Zidane before he could add to their effort. “Enough. Anymore expressions of support are purely time wasted. Even if I am drowning in despair, I pray not resign, I ensure you. Now, please, might we divide and seize this area before anymore daylight is lost?”

“Somebody’s a grump.” Zidane placed his hand at the back of his head and turned on his heel. “I can only hope your friend is as much a ray of sunshine.”

“What is it with dragoons?” Vaan shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction of Zidane.

“Return here as soon as you’re done!” Terra called after them before smiling up at Estinien and hurrying off in search of Saoirse.

Estinien looked to the sky and exhaled. Was she out there, beneath the same reddening sky or had fate pulled them further a part than he realized? Either way, he would find her. No being or realm would keep him from her.

She was his destiny.

******************************************************************************

Saoirse was grateful for Kuja’s help, but she worried if it was warranted. How was she to know that she was safe when she walked beside an enemy. At least, she assumed that’s who he was…If he was an ally of Sephiroth then that meant they’d been summoned to opposing gods, but she wasn’t even sure what she was there to fight for.

“You seem troubled, little cottontail. Apprehensive after your rendezvous with Sephiroth?” Kuja flipped on his heel and hovered just above the ground, facing Saoirse. He floated back as she continued forward. “His is a dark sonata, to be certain.”

“And you…Are you not on his side?” Saoirse held back her hair as the wind combed through her locks.

“I too was summoned by Spiritus, yes.”

“Then why are you willing to help me?”

Kuja let his feet touch the ground, stopping Saoirse from proceeding. “That’s the problem with villainous types, isn’t it?” He placed the tip of his black nail beneath her chin. “We all are out for our own self interests.”

She met his light blue stare. “And what is it you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the show, but rest assured, it will be a stellar performance.” Kuja smiled and gently touched the back of her cheek with his fingertips. “Come, and we will make beautiful music together.” He turned from Saoirse and moved deeper into the brush, beckoning her to follow.

Saoirse looked around and for a moment she considered running, but something told her she had to follow Kuja. She wasn’t sure how, but he was the one who would lead her back to Estinien. She could feel it.

******************************************************************************

Exdeath proved to be a difficult opponent for Aymeric. Both stood weakened, but with Haurchefant injured, Exdeath held the upper hand. Aymeric was stuck defending himself and Haurchefant against a foe that armies failed to slay.

“Ser Aymeric, please, you must go after Saoirse.” Haurchefant rose to his feet and gritted his teeth through the pain. “I will hold off this demon long enough for you to escape.”

Aymeric stepped in front of Haurchefant and parried Exdeath’s attack. “I will do no such thing.” He drove Exdeath back. “Saoirse is the Warrior of Light, and I have faith that she can stand against her adversary until we arrive. I shall not abandon you, friend. I will crush this beast and we shall see to Saoirse’s rescue together!”

Exdeath laughed and drove his arm forward, bringing his blade crashing against Aymeric’s. “Fools! You may as well count yourselves dead already!” He curled his armored hand into a mighty fist and hammered it against Aymeric’s abdomen, sending both men flying back.

Aymeric used his sword to help him balance upon standing. “I will not die here.” He raised his blade and took step forward. “Not unless I am carrying you to the mausoleum with me!”

Exdeath went to strike, but before his sword clashed with Aymeric’s a young woman appeared between them, parrying Exdeath’s blade with her own.

“Now, Squall!” The young woman called.

An explosion burst behind Exdeath, bringing him to his knees in a cloud of smoke and gunpowder.

Exdeath’s sword clanked against the ground and the young woman looked back to Aymeric. “Quickly, grab your friend.” She nodded toward Haurchefant, her pink hair following her movements.

Aymeric helped Haurchefant to his feet and from the cloud of smoke a young man in a black bomber jacket lined with white, fur trim collar appeared resting a gunblade against his shoulder. “Let’s go, before he gets a second wind.”

“Who are you?” Aymeric looked between the strangers, grateful for their aid.

“Lightning.”

“Squall…consider us the cavalry.”

Lightning stepped past Aymeric and Haurchefant. “Let’s move, there’s a summon nearby. We don’t have time for him.”

“You go on ahead.” Squall stayed behind so Aymeric and Haurchefant could follow Lightning.

Aymeric did not move. “Wait…Our companion, she was taken by another man, toward that tower. We can’t leave her.”

Squall glanced back at Spiritus’s domain and knit his brow. “Listen, if she’s there, then you’ll need more than just me and Lightning to get her back.”

Haurchefant squeezed Aymeric’s shoulder. “It’s as you said, she’s the Warrior of Light. She will endure.” Haurchefant smiled through his pain. He could only hope that Aymeric was right. He wanted to believe she’d be safe. Saoirse was strong, he knew that, but this wasn’t Eorzea and this knew enemy threatened to undo them all.

But if they were lucky, there new allies would see them through.

******************************************************************************

Twilight lingered on the horizon and though they neared Materia’s tower, Saoirse and Kuja hadn’t met with any of her warriors during their travels. They stopped near a riverbank to procure fish when Saoirse’s hunger became audible.

They sat fireside and she watched the embers flicker in thought. She raised her head when Kuja suddenly rose to his feet.

“Ah, he’s here…I’ve been waiting to see you, Zidane.” Kuja turned around and in the distance stood Zidane and the others.

Zidane raised his daggers and crouched, ready to strike should the need arise. “Kuja! I should have known you’d be here.”

“Every symphony needs it’s maestro, after all.” Kuja grinned. “And what a symphony it is…surrounded by such wonderful familiar faces. But you,” Kuja paused and pointed to Estinien before bringing his index finger to his lips. “You are new. Perhaps, he is a friend of yours, cottontail?” Kuja stepped aside and Saoirse’s eyes met Estinien’s.

“Saoirse.”

“Estinien!” Saoirse jumped to her feet and ran to Estinien. She threw her arms around his neck and he caught her in his embrace, holding her close to him. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Estinien tenderly ran his hand along the back of her head. “You are a troublesome woman…but I am relieved.” He pulled back slightly and placed his hand to her cheek. He’d thought he’d lost her. Not to Aymeric or Haurchefant, but to some unknown force that he could not rival. He’d feared the worst, so there, with her in his arms, he surrendered himself to his feelings and the world around him faded. He brushed his lips against hers, slowly at first, but just the slightest taste of her affection was enough to fill him with fever. He parted her mouth and traced his tongue against hers. He wanted to fill her with the same fire. Bury himself inside her and let the warmth wash over them both.

But regardless of how Estinien perceived the world, he remained surrounded by annoyances.

“Wow, I didn’t think he had it in him to be friendly, let alone _this _friendly.” Zidane sheathed his daggers with a laugh.

Estinien was hesitant to pull away from Saoirse, but no sooner had he parted than he glared at Zidane. “Silence, you insufferable leprechaun.”

“Oh, dear. I quite like this one.” Kuja approached Estinien and mapped his body with his gaze before glancing at Saoirse. “I did not realize we were in search of your lover…Is he the jealous type?”

Estinien stepped between Kuja and Saoirse. “And who are you supposed to be?” If Zidane’s earlier actions indicated anything, it was that Kuja posed a threat. He was foe, and if that were certain, Estinien wouldn’t let Kuja near Saoirse again.

“I am Kuja.” He placed his thumb against Estinien’s bottom lip. “And I think I’m going to enjoy playing your melody.”


End file.
